Running Up That Hill
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: Story inspired by 'Running Up That Hill' Covered by Placebo. Urban Myths, Adventure and Breaking The Rules. EO. Chapter 11 posted. COMPLETE.
1. It Doesn't Hurt Me

**Author's note - **

**Don't yell at me...I know it's another new story but I'm on an absolute roll. I've already started chapter two and will probably have it done at some point in the next few hours.**

**This has been the worst plot bunny attack yet - their forces are getting stronger - and I was going to hold off on putting this up until I finished the story but then I thought 'I've never kept promises to myself...why start now?' so here we are.**

**Anyway, my inspiration for this story is 'Running Up That Hill' by Placebo and I recommend you listen to the song because it's sooooo good and I don't think the story will be as good if you haven't heard the song..and it's a main theme through-out so go and listen.**

**Also, there is this really awesome video on youtube which was recently put up by ITPROF4U and it's called 'SVU - Proximity/Storm'. It's one of the best videos I have seen. If you don't believe me ask nettie. I'll put the URL on my profile as well as the URL for an EO video of my own - you don't have to watch that one but definitely the other. It's spectacular.**

**Moving on...here is my new story. The first chapter is almost double what I usually write so enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: If these guys are packed in cereal boxes I should eat more cereal because I don't own them.**

* * *

The light snowflakes of Manhattan swirled around the pair against the black of a midnight sky in an almost poetic fashion as they walked in-step to the awkward crime scene tape that surrounded the once peaceful far north side of the central park lake. Olivia walked noting the crunching of a light snow fall underfoot as a soundtrack played through her head; a song which she'd been trying to get out of her head for days and would probably remain there for many more.

_It doesn't hurt me…_

She silently cursed her regular radio station. Elliot began to speed up and take larger steps, thus reaching the stripped tape quicker than Olivia. He lifted the tape before stepping under it and holding it for Olivia who gave him a slight nod in thanks.

"I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson. What have we got?" Elliot strolled up to a uniformed officer with Olivia at his side as he flashed his badge.

"Rape and homicide – ID on the victim says she's Alice James." An officer with 'Jackson' printed on his thick 'official policeman's snow jacket' informed them.

"Where's the victim?" Olivia asked.

"Follow me." Officer Jackson turned and led them down a slight slope away from the bank of the lake.

The light snow which was beginning to get heavy crunched beneath their feet as they made their way through the fog now settling over the crime scene, creating an odd ambience of blue-red flashing lights, dark shadows and radio static, proving to be very eerie and much like a sci-fi film.

_You want to feel, how it feels?_

Officer Jackson led them over to some shrubs where shadows moved about their work, " I think you have it from here." Officer Jackson said as he came to a stop, "She's just over there."

"Okay, thanks." Both Elliot and Olivia continued to walk to where a shadow was bent over the victim.

Melinda sat back on her haunches and looked up at both the detectives, "She was a young one; only about seventeen to twenty two. By the looks of things she was strangled to death. But this is all preliminary of course."

"How long until you know for sure…I mean once you get her back to the morgue." Olivia asked, gazing down at the pale fair haired girl.

"Not sure at the moment. I'll get back to you ASAP."

"Detectives!" A shadow to their left called, causing both to glance up.

Elliot and Olivia turned back to Melinda waiting for any other information, "The murder weapon is most probably a knife; A large one at that."

"Okay, thanks Melinda." Elliot turned around and followed the voice, Olivia following after giving Melinda a quick nod.

_You want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me?_

They found another uniformed officer had called them to a deserted area.

"Watch." The man didn't bother with introductions, instead shinning his torch beam along the ground. They watched the torch travel about twenty meters before the man turned back to them, "What does that look like to you?"

Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other, "Blood." Olivia simply said.

"Get someone from CSU to mark the trail." Elliot turned to the unidentified officer.

"Sure thing." The man left the detectives to check the trail with their own torches.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"So it just stops?" Olivia asked as she looked around for somewhere that the footprints could have gone.

"Right here." Elliot replied as he stood at the end of the trail, his own torch beam – along with others – tracing it.

"Have we found the weapon yet?" Olivia turned to Elliot.

"Not that I've heard." Elliot grimaced.

Olivia spun around slowly, letting her torch gat each blade of grass until she saw something black among some shrubs and rocks, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Elliot asked, adding his own beam to the light.

Olivia ignored his question and headed towards that black object in the rough. Not one to be left behind, Elliot quickly followed.

What is it? Is it a grate or something? A trap door?" Olivia pushed at it curiously with her foot, dragging some of the dirt and snow away with her toe.

_You want to hear about the deal I'm making._

Elliot bent down with his torch and traced the letters which were imprinted on the solid metal: NYCPT.

"_New York Central Park Tunnel_." Elliot whispered as a small smile crept across his face.

"Excuse me?" Olivia furrowed her brow.

"Haven't you heard the legend…myth…thing?" Elliot asked.

Olivia just gave him a look that said 'what-do-you-think'.

"The New York Central Park Tunnel. There are two or three entry points around the park and it's just this under ground tunnel that sounded pretty cool when I was a kid. My best friend in high school told me about it. He told me all these stories his dad had told him and we spent hours trying to find an entry point but it just never happened."

"Do you think that's where our murder weapon could be?" Olivia asked.

"It's a great hiding spot." Elliot agreed.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Still no murder weapon." Officer Unidentified told them as he walked over.

"We think we know where it might be….but we'll need a crow bar." Olivia shone her torch down at their feet.

"What's that?" Officer Unidentified asked.

"Have you ever heard of the New York Central Park Tunnel?" Elliot asked while trying to conceal a grin.

"No way. Number one: It's a myth, number two: there should be marks where a crow bar was already used and number three: NCYPT stands for New York City Park Taps. It's for the sprinkler system." Officer Unidentified Scowled.

Elliot gave his own glare back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We could at least try." Olivia made an attempt to break the testosterone that she could feel building.

"No. I will not have my crime scene turned into some child's fantasy game." Officer Unidentified crossed his arms as well, "If you've got everything you need I suggest you head back to your precinct now."

Elliot turned around and stalked back to their squad car with Olivia hot on his tail.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"What the hell was that?" Elliot let out a huff as he put the key in the ignition, "Aren't we meant to 'explore all avenues of possibility'?"

"Yeah, I thought that was a little weird." Olivia agreed as she pulled her seat belt on.

Elliot hit the 'on' button for the radio as pulled out onto the street as it sprang to life.

_And if I only could_

_Make a deal with God_

_Get him to swap our places…_

"Oh my god. This song has been stuck in my head for days." Olivia sat forward in her seat and sang along to the words.

_Be running up that road_

_Be running up that hill_

_Be running up that building._

_If I only could…_

Elliot watched Olivia as she sang, enjoying the way she moved to the music. He turned back to the road and continued driving to the precinct with Placebo and Olivia stuck in his head.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"So basically we have nothing at the moment." Cragen sighed, "It's two am and we have nothing to go on."

Elliot, Olivia, Munch and Fin nodded.

"The MO is so similar to others that we can't even narrow the possibilities down at the moment. He might have poisoned her but we won't know that until Melinda gets back to us." Olivia sighed as she sipped her coffee.

"Well it seems that we can't do too much more tonight." Cragen scrubbed his hands over his face, "Either head up to the cribs or head home just make sure you're in by eight."

"Okay Cap."

"Now, I'm heading home but I'll be in early." Cragen grabbed his heavy coat and shrugged it on before grabbing his cap, "Night."

"Night Cap." Olivia trudged to her desk and sank down in her seat.

Once Cragen left, all the detectives looked around the room at each other.

"I'm heading home coz I know the place isn't bugged. Bloody government." Munch stood from his desk and grabbed his coat as did Fin.

"Yeah, I think I'll head home too." Fin agreed.

Olivia didn't say anything as she stared across the room.

"I think I'll hang in the cribs. Night guys." Elliot turned his attention from his friends leaving back to Olivia, "You staying or going?" He asked, breaking her daze.

"I think I'll stay. May as well. It'll take too long to get back to my apartment and get any decent sleep." Olivia shrugged and stood.

"Well, I'm staying too so shall we?" Elliot asked as he headed for the cribs.

"Yeah." Olivia yawned and followed him up the stairs.

Elliot opened the door and Olivia followed him in, both opting for the bunks at the back. Olivia crawled onto hers and dragged the grey blanket up with her.

"Night, El." She mumbled.

"Night, Liv." Elliot yawned.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Psssstt…Liv." Elliot gently shook Olivia's shoulder as he whispered.

"Wha'?" Olivia rolled over away from Elliot, "Just gimme a couple more minutes, I need sleep." She grumbled.

"But, Liv." Elliot shook her shoulder again.

Olivia was pissed now.

"What!?" She asked as she sat up abruptly, narrowly missing the bunk above her.

"The tunnel is real." Elliot grinned.

"What?" Olivia sighed.

"The tunnel. It's real. I'm positive that's where the weapon is." Elliot said in an urgent whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked.

"Because." He replied, also in a whisper.

"What are you saying exactly?" Olivia rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I think we should go down there."

"Okay." Olivia snuggled down under the blanket.

"I don't think you get what I'm saying." Elliot sighed.

Olivia looked up at Elliot who was now sitting on her bed, "What's that?"

"I mean we should go now."

"Now?"

Elliot nodded.

"What time is it?" Olivia sat up again.

"3:30." Elliot was practically bouncing on the bed.

"And how much coffee have you had?" Olivia asked as she dragged her feet from the bed.

"Too much – who cares? I've got everything organized already. If we leave now there should be enough officers at the scene still but not so many that will notice us being there so they won't notice us leaving either.

"Have you had any sleep?" Olivia asked as she pulled her sneakers back on.

"I fell asleep at nine and was at the crime scene by twelve so I've had about three hours sleep – I'll be fine." Elliot shrugged, standing and helping Olivia up as well.

"Have you made me any coffee?" Olivia asked.

"A whole thermos full." Elliot started heading towards the door.

"Fine. Lets go." Olivia sighed.

_Be running up that road_

_Be running up that hill_

_Be running up that building…_

* * *

**Well...that was long...**

**I hope you liked it and I hope you go and listen to that song and watch the vid because it's awesome.**

**I've given up on staying sane - I think everyone else did along time ago - so just drop me a review and tell me what you think. I'll hopefully put the next chapter up in 24hours.**

**Hope you liked.**

**Love,**

**Curses...**


	2. If I Only Could

**Author's note -**

**Okay, this story is all I can think about at the moment and it's driving me crazy. I've listened to the song at least twenty times today - if not more. I think by the end of the story I'll probably never want to hear it again.**

**Disclaimer: All I need is a sack, some duct tape, a permanent marker, a taser and something to make me invisible and they'll be alll mine!!...now, where's that Harry Potter guy when you need him...? **

* * *

"Weren't you guys here before?" Asked a uniformed officer as Elliot and Olivia showed their badges.

"Yeah, my partner dropped her glasses." Elliot nodded as both he and Olivia ducked under the tape.

"Oh okay, not a problem." The young man said, turning back to his post.

Elliot was right about the amount of people still at the crime scene; enough to not be suspicious by being there or leaving inconspicuously. They crunched their way to the small trap door and squatted down next to it. Elliot pulled a half size crow bar from his backpack and began working at the door as Olivia rested on her haunches.

"I can't believe that guy is a cop. For starters we're carrying back packs and secondly I wasn't even wearing glasses before. As if I wouldn't have contact lenses if I did need glasses." Olivia ranted in a whisper.

"Munch wears glasses." Elliot smirked as he slowly pried the door open.

"Shut up." Olivia hissed.

Another creak from Elliot and the door flew open, making a dull thud on the soft dirt and snow.

"God, its freezing." Olivia commented as a slight draft floated out of the tunnel.

"It's four in the morning – of course it's freezing." Elliot replied in a whisper, "Ladies first."

Olivia smirked as she started to descend down the ladder, "Chicken."

Elliot chuckled to himself as he waited for Olivia to get in.

Heard a thud then 'fuck' slip from Olivia's mouth.

"What?" Elliot hissed into the black.

"I didn't expect it to end so suddenly." Olivia grumbled.

"Shine the torch around and tell me if you see the knife or a blade or something." Elliot stuck his head into the tunnel.

Olivia did as Elliot and took in her surroundings, "Elliot it's not here." she sighed.

Elliot picked up the crow bar and shoved it back into his back pack before descending down the ladder as well, pulling the hatch shut over his head.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Olivia said angrily, her voice echoing down the tunnel.

"Don't worry, there's a little catch thing on the inside of the lid for an easy exit." Elliot assured her.

"Uh-huh." Olivia nodded once before turning back to the tunnel.

"Do you think we should keep going?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shivered as a slight draft reached them so she pulled her coat tighter around herself, "Sure, why not?"

She shifted her back pack slightly and turned her torch to face forwards and slowly began walking down the tunnel.

_If I only could…_

The tunnel was the darkest place she had ever been, save for the light of her torch. She was sure Elliot must have seen the equivalent when he was in the marines but she wasn't sure. He had put his torch away and was right beside Olivia as they walked. The tunnel was a continues arch way about eight feet high and seven feet wide The walls were cement or something of equal texture, the floors just dirt. It seemed to go on forever. After a couple of minutes you couldn't see the end in either direction. It had slight bends which were barely noticed by either detective as they followed the only option they had.

Click. Click. Click. Thud.

"What was that?" Olivia stopped mid-step and turned to look at Elliot.

"What was what?" Elliot whispered back.

Click. Click. Whoosh. Click. Thud.

Olivia felt the gust of air and shivered.

"You mean that?" Elliot asked, still whispering.

Olivia nodded and turned her torch in the direction they'd come from.

Click.

Click.

Click…

Elliot & Olivia held their breath waiting for the 'thud' that should have followed.

_Let me steal this moment from you now…_

They saw the white light before the noise hit them with enough force to knock them both backwards, to the rough dirt and grit. A series of small flashes and blasts of noise assaulted their senses, confusing and numbing their minds to the pain they would feel moments later.

_If I only could, be running up that hill…_

It's hard to say how long the explosion lasted but at this point Elliot didn't really care. There was only one thought that remained constant in his mind as he felt around for his torch.

Olivia.

Finally all the rummaging paid off and he pressed the small button along the staff of the torch. The light illuminated the now thick air. Small bits off rock and concrete lay around the tunnel and further down where the pieces got larger. Elliot shone his torch through the haze which was beginning to settle until he spotted Olivia lying on the ground a few feet away. He crawled over to her, his head spinning slightly, and evaluated her condition.

She lay unconscious but still breathing. She had minor scratches on her face but her thick clothing had prevented any grazes apart from a few on her hands. Her hair was splayed out across the dirt and a bit messed up. Elliot brushed a few strands from her face and touched her shoulder.

_You…_

_If I only could, be running up that hill…_

"Olivia." Elliot said gently, knowing the headache she was going to feel all too well.

Olivia grumbled slightly and let her eyelids flutter a bit before closing again.

"Olivia look at me. I need you to focus on my voice." Elliot told her quietly.

Olivia groaned as she turned her head slightly.

"No, shhhh…shhhh. Liv, stop. Don't move. Just open your eyes and look at me okay." Elliot held her face in place with his calloused hands.

Olivia opened her eyes and let them flutter briefly before blinking a few times and closing them again – much to Elliot's disappointment.

"Liv, you need to stay awake okay." Elliot brushed her cheek lightly with his thumb, his hands still framing her face, "Tell me something. Tell me anything."

Olivia expelled a breath of air and sucked another in as she breathed through the pain. She opened her eyes and held Elliot's gaze for a moment in the dimly lit tunnel.

_You and me…_

_If I only could, be running up that hill…_

"My head hurts." She mumbled hoarsely.

Elliot smiled sadly, "That's it Benson, suck it up."

Olivia smiled too before shifting and pushing herself up against the wall, bating Elliot's hands away when he tried to help, "I have a headache Elliot, I'm not an invalid."

"Fine." Elliot put his hands up in defense before getting up and sinking against the wall next to her.

Olivia turned her head to face Elliot and waited until he did the same before speaking, "You better hope there is more than one exit because if there isn't I'm gonna kick your arse for dragging me down here."

Elliot just chuckled despite the situation.

_And if I only could_

_Make a deal with God_

_And get him to swap our places…_

_

* * *

_

**So, what did you think of the second chapter? Sound good?**

**I'm already working on the third chapter so drop a review and I'll try and get it up sooner.**

**I wasn't going to update until I had 10 reviews but oh well. Next time I'm sticking to my guns and won't update until I have 20 reviews in total.**

**Thanks...Gosh, I know - I'm demanding.**

**Lots of love and hugs,**

**Curses...**


	3. You Want To Know

**Author's note - **

**I decided that 19 reviews is close enough. Feel lucky.**

**Just thought I'd say happy new year becasue as of this moment it is 11 hours and 6 minutes till 2008...for Australia anyway.**

**I'd like to say 'Happy Birthday' to Ad Hominem Argument for tomorrow and also this chapter is for her and sn855850.**

**Okay, so here you are and I'll write/talk/whatever you all in the new year.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I'm going to a party tonight so it's okay and we're gonna play loud music and dance alot - yay!!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Olivia. You shouldn't be moving yet." Elliot tried to take hold of her arm but she just shrugged him off.

"I'm fine." She countered as she pushed her self off the floor, using the wall for support.

"No, you're not." Elliot replied defiantly.

"Elliot…" Olivia warned.

"Olivia…" Elliot replied in the same tone.

_You want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me?_

"I'm fine." Olivia repeated.

Elliot stood as well and folded his arms over his chest, the torch beam now shinning somewhere along the ground to his left but still illuminating the space around them.

Olivia was now standing and let of the wall, crossing her arms also, mirroring Elliot's stance.

"See look I'm…" Olivia trailed off as her head span.

She swayed slightly and grasped at the wall with one hand as she pressed her fingers against her temple with the other. She closed her eyes when her vision became nauseous, falling forwards when her legs gave out.

Elliot took a step closer to Olivia just in time to catch her in his arms. Olivia remained there for thirty seconds or so, gathering her bearings and inhaling his scent as she let her head stay pressed against his chest.

She let out a slow sigh "…fine."

"Are you sure about that, Liv? You don't look very fine to me." Elliot smirked as she pushed off his chest and leant against the wall, the movement once again making her head spin.

She was about to respond when a wave of heat hit her, making her thick coat now something she despised, "I think I'm going to be sick." She mumbled as she pressed her eyes closed.

"Just sit down, okay Olivia?" Elliot suggested as he gently pressed one of her shoulders.

Olivia didn't say anything, instead sinking against the wall, and to the floor. Elliot crouched down next to her and touched his hand to her forehead.

"Shit, you're burning up Liv." Elliot muttered.

_You don't want to hurt me…_

Olivia gritted her teeth against the bile rising in her throat and bit back her response of '_no shit Sherlock'._

"I need to take my coat off." Olivia mumbled before beginning to pull at her sleeves.

"Don't Olivia. It should pass. It's just the shock." Elliot told her, before sitting back next to her, back to their original positions.

"It's too hot, just let me take it off." Olivia protested.

"Just sit back for a minute or two and rest. Pulling off your jacket is going to make you freeze and get sick." Elliot was convincing…for a moment.

"No." Olivia proceeded to sit forward, still swaying slightly as she fumbled with her jacket.

This time Elliot didn't say anything; instead he took hold of her shoulders and pulled her back against the wall slowly, leaving one arm across them and pulling her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Just a minute, then you can get up and we can continue ,okay?" Elliot put into a question what was really a statement, "Don't fall asleep."

"Mmhmm…" Olivia mumbled.

Elliot rested his cheek against the top of her head and listened to her breathing, focusing his eyes to stay awake as he switched of his torch and stared into the black.

_You want to feel, how it feels?_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Elliot…Elliot…El…"

Elliot shook his head lightly and felt the heat of another person's body against his, the feeling completely foreign to the cold he felt against his left side. She nuzzled further into the crook of his neck, continuing to mumble in her sleep. She whimpered; the sound somewhat like anguish. Elliot furrowed his brow and tried to shift away from her. Olivia just clung to him, where, for the first, he noticed both of her hands clinging to the fabric of his coat, holding it close to her chin as well as his own arms across her back and waist, meeting at her side, holding her in place.

_You and me…_

_If I only could, be running up that hill…_

"Liv." Elliot murmured.

Olivia quickly jumped away from Elliot at the sound of her name. She looked around only to meant with a darkness so black that you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face.

Elliot slowly moved his hands from around her waist. At his gentle touch her momentary confusion floated out the window.

"Shit, El. You scared me." Olivia mumbled, as she tugged at her slightly disheveled clothes.

"What were you dreaming about?" Elliot asked as he shifted around, looking for the torch once again.

Olivia, unwilling to delve back into the depths of her nightmare, simply shrugged, "Can't remember."

Elliot nodded, ready to drop the subject for now as the light flickered on, blinding them both for a split second.

"You ready to keep going?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Elliot stood and helped Olivia to do the same. They slowly began their trek down the tunnel, feet crunching lightly on the rough dirt.

"You didn't bring any band-aids, did you?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, why?" Elliot stopped walking and pulled his bag of his back.

"This." Olivia lifted her head so he could see the gash she could feel just under her jaw bone.

"Shit, Liv." Elliot stood, deserting his back pack and touching his hand to her chin.

"What?" Olivia's brow furrowed.

"You're not gonna want to where this coat again or tat shirt for that matter." Elliot moved to get a better look at Olivia's cut with his torch.

A trail of blood had made its way down her neck to seep into the collar of her coat and most likely whatever she had on underneath. Elliot wasn't sure how long it had been bleeding but it hadn't clotted all that long ago and was still a little bit sticky when he brushed his fingers over it.

"What? Why?" Olivia asked.

"Well, you now have a nasty red stain." Elliot told her as he stepped back and turned to his backpack once again to find a band-aid…or several.

"Oh." Olivia touched her own hand to the gash on her soft flesh, flinching slightly at the contact.

Eliot stood up and faced her, holding a pack of band-aids in one hand and the torch in the other, "Hold these." Elliot told her as he handed her the items.

He took a band-aid from the packet and peeled the paper apart, dropping it on the ground, he resumed to pull the tabs from the sticky side of it. He gently pressed the band-aid onto the gash so it was cutting across it before pulling another two band-aids from the packet and repeating the process.

He held her chin between his index finger and thumb, turning Olivia's head side-to-side, admiring his handy work.

"Is that all Dr. Stabler?" Olivia teased.

He wasn't sure whether it was the fact she had caught him off guard or whether, in the dark recesses of his mind, he had always wanted to do it but the only reply he could formulate in his head at that time was '_No, there's this_,' and a desperate need to kiss her on her lustful lips, moistening them and warming them against the harsh climate that had already began to effect them in the tunnel.

"Yeah, you're good." He murmured hoarsely, still holding her gaze.

Olivia could feel the same desire, unsure of where it was stemming from but fighting it all the same.

"Okay then."

Neither oarty moved.

It was too intense. Overwhelming and intense. They could try and blame it on being stuck in a confined space for several hours but that could be matched with the argument that they had slept most of that time and probably couldn't feel the tension mounting. They could say it was a mistake. They could say it was just a bit of fun. They could say it was many things but at that moment the only thing their mouths could concentrate on was the desire for the other.

_Come on, baby, come on, come on, darling…_

_Let me steal this moment from you now…_

Elliot leant down and kissed her gently. Softly sucking her lower lip into his mouth, feeling Olivia's wait shift slightly as he deepened the kiss. Both pairs of eyes had fluttered closed along time ago as they drank fro each others natural sweetness.

A slight draft made them aware of the moment, made them feel the real word biting at them once again. They slowly pulled away from each other and looked away.

Elliot broke the intensity with a shallow breath and an audible gulp, "They were grenades before. Somebody must have dropped grenades into the tunnel." He mumbled, looking up to be met with Olivia's deep chocolate pools.

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill, _

_With no problems..._

* * *

**Bit of EO goodness for you all!!**

**;D**

**Hope you liked it.**

**To all the people that have alerted me: Make sure you review - it's only an extra two seconds.**

**Okay...So 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!!' to everyone!!**

**Love,**

**Curses...**


	4. Be Running Up That Hill

**Author's note - **

**I hope everyone around the world had an awesome New Years!! I spent mine at my mates with three other friends and a kick arse stereo. This stereo is a beast!! It's the sexiest thing ever. It's mad big and the bass sounds soooooo good and everytime the bass hits the speakers light up in blue. It's soooooo cool!! I also watched the first sunrise of 2008.**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling...here is the fantastic four...Pfft - bahahahah!!...inside joke...like I was saying, the fantastic fourth chapter...hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer - If I owned them they would have kissed last night but I doubt it...guess I don't own them then...-runs away and cries in corner-**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked along in silence. The blood in their fingers had long since stopped flowing, leaving them numb as Olivia crossed her arms and held her coat tight at each side of her waist, trying to stop any heat escaping while Elliot walked with his neck buried as far as possible into the collar of his own coat. Another shiver coursed through Olivia's body as a draft blew through the tunnel, eliminating any of the warm air that may have been trapped between her layers of clothing.

Her stomach and back started to clench and become knotted as she fought the cold that was making her fingers tremble. She arched her shoulders back in an effort to relieve some of the tension only to have it double. She tried to maintain her control over her jaw but that was becoming more and more of a downhill battle.

_Be running up that hill_

Elliot, who had tried to remain in pace with Olivia, had started to move further and further a head subconsciously. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Olivia a few steps behind with one hand supporting her against the wall and the other pressed to her temple as she walked. She was stumbling a little bit as well; all signs that were starting to worry Elliot.

"You okay, Liv?" Elliot asked, stopping and turning around to face her.

"Its frrrrrreezing," Olivia's jaw trembled as she spoke, "Annnnnd I c-c-c-c-can ffffffeel a migraine k-k-k-k-k-k-kicking in."

"Do you want my coat?" Elliot asked, walking towards her.

Olivia shook her head, "You'll frrrrrrreeze. Then who will drag my ssssssorry arse out of here when I frrrrrrrreeze?"

Elliot smiled at Olivia's attempt at humor, "At least walk with me."

"Okay." Olivia yawned.

Elliot knew this was a bad sign. He put his arm across her back, snaking it in between her and the back pack and rested his hand on the left side of her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Olivia looked into his eyes with a questioning gaze.

"Body heat, Olivia. We're just sharing body heat."

_Come on angel, come on, come on, darling,_

_Let's exchange the experience…_

Olivia was too drowsy to think of even a remotely okay come back so she just slid her arm across his back, just below his pack and slipped her hand into the pocket of his coat as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Elliot could still feel her shivering a little but it seemed to have subsided for the most part. He looked down at their feet and to no surprise he found that they were perfectly in step, right foot for right foot, left for left.

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him with grogginess plastered across her face, "Hmmm?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you were awake." Elliot smiled at the half vacant expression she was wearing.

Olivia just dropped her head back to his shoulder, "Mmm…"

Elliot shifted his hand from her waist to sitting under the back pack, rubbing her back in an effort to keep her awake and warm her. A shiver ran up Olivia's spine as she sighed, leaning against his hand, relishing in the comfort of the warm contact.

"You've gotta stay awake Liv." Elliot sighed.

"I am awake." Olivia slurred out, tiredly.

"Yeah, not for long." Elliot muttered.

He could feel her beginning to drag her feet and lean more heavily against him in an effort to support herself.

He needed to think of a way to keep her conscious.

_A game!_

"Let's play 'I spy'!" Elliot grinned up.

Olivia rolled her head against his shoulder so she could look up at him, "I spy with my little eye; something beginning with 'D'." she smiled.

Elliot furrowed his brow for a moment, "Detective?"

"No." Olivia shook her head.

"Dimness?"

"No."

"Derelict?"

"No."

"Darkness?"

"No."

"What then?" Elliot asked, completely baffled as to how she, in her current half-minded state, had out smarted him.

Olivia shook her head, "Not telling." She grinned.

"Olivia?" Elliot sighed, exasperated.

"No."

"You have to tell me. It's the rules." Elliot reasoned.

"No, I only need to tell you if you give up." Olivia grinned again.

"Yeah." Eliot nodded.

"So do you give up?" Olivia asked.

She had caught him. He'd never give up anything. He had a competitive streak in him that just wouldn't let up.

Elliot grumbled but apart from that he said nothing.

_And if I only could,_

_Make a deal with God,_

_And I'd get him to swap our places…_

They continued walking and after about two minutes it was back on.

"Dark blue buttons?" Elliot asked all of a sudden.

Olivia smiled to her self, "Nope."

Another thirty second silence passed between them as they trudged along.

"Dank?"

"No."

Silence.

"Dollar bills?"

"Nuh-ah."

Pause.

"Digits?" Elliot asked, holding up his hand.

"Wrong again."

"Denim?"

"Are you wearing jeans because I'm not." Olivia couldn't help the smile in her voice.

Elliot looked around the tunnel again for a couple of minutes, trying to take in every detail. He finally spotted something he hadn't even considered yet.

"Dirt?"

Olivia was silent…for all of three seconds. She started laughing as Elliot sighed.

"Dirt?" Olivia repeated, "Dirt is the best you could come up with?"

"Oh shut up, Benson." Elliot grumbled.

"Ready to give up, Stabler?" Olivia asked.

Silence.

Olivia walked along side Elliot, enjoying every moment of the annoyance that she could feel in his shoulders, fully directed at her.

"Ready to give up yet?" Olivia asked, mischief playing in her voice.

Elliot grumbled something about women and their ability to annoy men by any means possible.

Then silence.

"How 'bout now, Stabler?" Olivia asked thirty seconds later, drawing out his surname.

More silence ensued as Olivia tried to suppress her laughter.

"What about now?" Olivia asked again a couple of minutes later.

Jaw grinding was the only sound in the tunnel.

"Why don't you give up now?" She grinned, loving messing with him way too much for her own good, "Or now?" She added immediately, "Or now? Why not now? Or now? How about now, Stabler?"

More grinding.

Elliot and Olivia continued walking for several more minuets before either made a sound.

As Olivia was getting ready to launch her next attack; Elliot exploded, "FINE!! I give up!! Are you happy now!!?" Elliot finally stopped walking, both turning to face each other.

Olivia jumped at the sound of his voice in the small space but quickly recovered and with the best poker she could muster she replied, "No, I don't feel like telling you now."

The look on Elliot Stabler's face was priceless.

"What!? What the hell do you mean 'you don't feel like it'!?" He raged.

Olivia burst out laughing, keep your short's on, "I'm just messing with you."

Thoroughly pissed that she had played him, he glared at her, "Just tell me, Olivia." He gritted out.

As if to prove his scare tactic wouldn't intimidate her, Olivia took a step closer and looked at him dead on.

"Deep Blue Eyes."

And that was it.

All the anger and rage and annoyance that had built up and created one tense Elliot was gone. All his frustration had floated away with the air that had been knocked out of his lungs by her simple answer. All the tension that had become pent up disappeared.

And before either could form a coherent thought, his lips were on hers for the second time in a matter of hours.

_Come on, baby, come on, come on, darling,_

_Let me steal this moment from you now…_

_

* * *

_

**I gave myself a headache from laughing too hard about how me and my friends (we call ourselves the fantastic four) were all fingers and how my other friend Booie (Bridgette) was a thumb because we were talking about us being the fantastic four plus one. It doesn't sound funny now but at seven am with only 25 minutes sleep in 24 hours I was in hysterics...so much so that I had given myself a headache from 'not breathing fast enought when I laughed so hard' is the way I put it at the time...anyway, my point is that the funds for the 'Keep Curses Sane foundation' are running low so you should all get reviewing!!**

**Lots of love,**

**You're not-so-sane friend,**

**Curses...**


	5. Tearing You Asunder

**Author's note - **

**Sorry I left it so long - My bad. I've decided to put all my other stories on hiatus until I finish this one. I actually want to complete it before moving onto another - yep, you guessed it: New Year's Resolution.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank Nettie for listening to me ramble about the inconveniences of being female...Omg, I am so writing a story with that as a title...steal it and DIE!!...sort of...Moving on, I hope you like this next chapter - Nettie, it's not what we discussed but that will be in the next chapter.**

**So yeah, here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm...creative, creative, creative...ah here we go: You wouldn't steal a mobile phone, you wouldn't steal a handbag, you wouldn't steal a car, you wouldn't steal a movie...But who the hell wouldn't steal SVU!!?? I'm willing to hire someone because I don't own it...yet. :D**

* * *

Elliot's hands moved to frame her face before one cupped her cheek while the other gently dropped to her side, gently caressing her hand as it slipped into his. Olivia's hand moved to rest on his jaw as he took a small step closer to her, making their bodies now flush against each other. Olivia quickly stepped back, removing the contact.

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder…_

"We've got to stop doing that." Elliot whispered with his head ducked.

"No, _you've_ got to stop doing that." Olivia corrected.

"Sorry." His words sent an involuntary shiver up her spine, "God, its cold." Elliot added, trying desperately to change the subject.

Olivia had to disagree. Her body had enough heat to ignite a fire, but not one involving matches or lighters. Instead of answering somewhere along the lines of 'I think I have enough heat for both of us' she just shrugged.

She turned again and continued walking.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"I thought you said they decided to stay in the cribs?" Cragen asked as he walked into the squad room.

"They did." Fin shrugged.

"We'll, there's no sign of them. The beds looked slept in but not for a couple of hours though. They were gone when I got here and that was at six which means they've had less than four hours of sleep. Has anyone tried their cells or apartments?" Just as Cragen spoke, Elliot's desk phone rang.

"Captain Cragen speaking." He answered.

"Is Detective Stabler there? This is Detective Williams, calling about the rape and homicide out in central park." Detective Williams introduced himself.

"This is his superior. What do you need? I can send two other detectives to assist." Cragen was pissed and when Elliot and Olivia got back they were dead meat.

"Well, there seems to be a problem…" Williams sing-songed.

"Would you care to inform me of that problem, Detective Williams?" Cragen gritted out.

"It seems that the crime scene has been blown up."

"What do you mean 'seems to have'?" Cragen asked, scrubbing his hand over his face, "Has it or has it not been blown up?"

"It has. There's not too much damage; just a huge crater in the ground."

"Get the bomb squad down there. I'm sending over two of my detectives now so you can inform them of the full situation." Cragen didn't even bother waiting for a response, instead hanging up.

He turned to Munch and Fin, "Head down to the Homicide/Rape at central park and find out what's going on and if you see Benson and Stabler tell them they better have a damn good reason for being unreachable."

"On it Cap." Fin said as they stood and grabbed their coats and left the room.

Cragen went and made some coffee before sitting down at Elliot's desk and massaging his temples. He sipped his coffee slowly as he contemplated different ways to punish the two he called 'his delinquents'.

He finally finished the steaming black liquid and rose from Elliot desk, bumping his leg into it as he did.

"Son-of-a-bi- what the hell?" Cragen's brow furrowed as he dropped back to Elliot's desk chair and began scrolling down the page.

_Be running up that hill,_

_Be running up that building…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"'Scuse me." Fin turned away from the Officer talking to Munch and himself as he retrieved his phone from his pocket, "Tutuola." He answered

"Fin, Its Cragen. Where exactly was the explosion? What part of the park?" Cragen asked over the phone.

"Far north side of the Central Park Lake. Why?" Fin asked.

"Oh crap. Apparently there is meant to be a tunnel than runs underneath central- Look, put Munch on." Cragen sighed.

"Capt?" Munch asked.

"Do you know about the NCYPT?" Cragen knew if anybody had any knowledge on the so called 'myth' it would have to be Munch.

"The tunnel system, what about it?" Munch replied.

"The explosion-"

Cragen was cut off by Munch, "-happened at one of the entrances. I know. I thought it was some government cover-up on the girl's murder probably some kind of-"

"-I think Elliot and Olivia are down there." Cragen butted in.

"Why?" Munch was now thoroughly confused.

"All this information on it is up on Elliot's computer. He left it on." Cragen sighed.

"Why would they have gone down there though?" Munch, ever the thinker, added, "It's not like they're just gonna go down there on some little adventure and they didn't leave a note or e-mail which obviously the intended to be back before everyone got back in or there about."

"Yeah, yeah. I know Munch." Cragen scrubbed a hand over his face, "They're still down there aren't they?"

"I'd say so. There's no way to determine if they were caught in the blast, or if not; how far down they are." Munch reasoned.

"It's what; minus one maybe zero degrees? It must be at least three, four maybe five degrees colder underground." Cragen thought out loud.

"Yeah, pretty much." Munch grumbled.

"We need to find them. GPS will be no use because their phones will be out of range. You need to find the other entrances. I'll print up a map and bring it down there. I need to see this for myself. I'll be there soon." Cragen hung up the phone, stood from Elliot's desk and strolled into his own office. He sat down and began typing furiously, looking for a map of the tunnel.

He soon found one and printed it off, briefly glancing at it then shrugging his coat on and shoving the piece of paper into his pocket. He quickly left the precinct and headed for Central Park.

_But see how deep the bullet lies…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"I can't go much further." Olivia's voice had now taken on a husky quality due to the temperature of the tunnel.

"I know what you mean." Elliot's voice had become gruff as well.

"I-" Olivia's was cut of by her gravelly coughing.

_If I only could…_

_You don't want to hurt me…_

The coughing continued for a couple of seconds until Olivia managed to take control of her breathing again, "What the hell is in these backpacks, anyway?" She wheezed, changing her original thought.

"I can't remember. I think some food, drink. I just grabbed stuff and shoved it in." Elliot coughed a little as well.

Olivia dropped one strap from her back pack and swung it around to her front. She unzipped it and began shuffling through the contents, "Oh my go!! We have coffee!" Olivia grinned and coughed a little more, "I love you so much right now." She realised her choice of words wasn't ideal but she pretended not to notice.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Hey, Munch. How are things going out here?" Cragen asked as he approached.

"They think the explosion was caused by a grenade or two being dropped into the tunnel. They need to clear the rubble and still don't believe in the tunnel." Munch sighed, "Incompetent." He muttered.

"No sign of Elliot or Olivia so far, Capt." Fin called as he walked over.

"They have to be down there. I just know it." Cragen muttered to himself.

"Can I have a look at the map, Capt.?" Munch asked.

Cragen pulled the crumpled map from his pocket and handed it to Munch who took off his gloves before taking it.

"Oh, shit. We have a problem." Munch sighed.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Enjoying the coffee?" Elliot smirked.

"I have never wanted coffee so bad in my tea drinking life." Olivia sighed as she took another sip.

"Gee thanks Elliot, you're the best. Thank you oh genius one who thought to bring a thermos." Elliot said in his girliest voice, sounding more like Olivia with her husky voice than he realised, "Not a problem babe." Elliot tried to make his voice sound more masculine and baritone than usual.

"Whatever; _oh genius one_." Olivia smirked.

"As if you don't think I'm a- shit." Elliot stopped dead in his tracks.

"Actually, I don't think you're a shit; I was going to say pain in the arse but you were pretty close." Olivia grinned.

"No, Liv. I mean; Shit!" Elliot shone the torch around the tunnel so Olivia could see properly.

"Oh shit." Olivia said in agreement.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"What is it?" Cragen and Fin said in unison as they stepped around to look at the map as well.

"That." Munch said, pointing at said problem.

"Aw shit, man." Fin said monotonously.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Olivia looked around and took a couple of steps forward, looking up and down the tunnel.

"There's more than one tunnel." She finally stated the obvious.

"So which one do we pick?" Elliot asked in confusion.

_Make a deal with God,_

_Get him to swap our places…_

_

* * *

_

**Creative juices are flowing!! I know - you all just went 'that's disgusting' and now all of you who didn't do it the first time are now al like 'gross...' and all the people who don't get it are like '...' . That's probably most of you - I'm just a bizzare person and seem to be the only person who gets things or find them funny. I was the only person who laughed at this certain point in this movie yesterday - I thought it was hilarious and my friend was just like 'just no...' Lol.**

**I slept until 4pm today - blame the painkillers I took. They knocked me out something wicked. I slept for like 3 or 4 hours after already sleeping for 9 hours. It was great.**

**Oooohh...Almost forgot. Where I talk about the temperature: that's in celcius - not farenheit. Just thought you should know. Farenheit would mean that Elliot and Olivia would be human-cicles.**

**:D**

**Lol.**

**Anyway,**

**I'm going to bed now at the glorious time of 2:45am.**

**Nighty night,**

**Love,**

**Curses.**


	6. Make A Deal With God

**Author's note -**

**I sort of did this AN back to front. I worte from the disclaimer up...oooohh...freaky! O.o**

**Eh, I'm bored now...Actually...Anyone who hasn't checked out 'Summer By The Lake' has to because it is such a brilliant story!! I had to stop myself from screaming when an update came through my inbox. Yay!!**

**Sorry Nettie, I still haven't written what we discussed...but oh well...all in good time.**

**Disclaimer: Is it weird that I recieved my 1212th email at 12:12pm? I thought so. Do you know what would be even weirder? If I actually owned SVU!! Oooooohhhh -twilight zone-!!**

* * *

"Which way do we go?" Olivia asked as she shoved the thermos back into her backpack, "We have five tunnels, all leading to god knows where and we have to choose one. Great."

"What's your gut telling you?" Elliot slumped up against a wall of the tunnel.

_Make a deal with God…_

"My gut's telling me I was an idiot to follow you down here." Olivia replied, leaning against the wall opposite him.

"Besides that, what is your gut telling you?" Elliot sighed as Olivia smirked at him.

"It's telling me that I have no way of knowing which direction each tunnel goes." Olivia coughed a bit then continued, "We could take the first one to our left but I have a funny feeling that'll end up looping around and connecting with this one. Then there's the next one on the left: I don't think it's a bad choice," _Cough cough, _"or we could continue straight ahead but I think we'll hit a dead end and as for the two on the right; I just have a bad feeling about them." Olivia concluded, letting the coughing resume once more.

"Okay, so second left it is?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded as her coughing continued.

"You okay?" Elliot's brow furrowed as he stood.

Olivia bent forward, bracing her self against the wall as she covered harder, trying to nod, "You….worr…ied…Stabler?" Olivia wheezed out.

"You better not be getting sick on me, Benson." Elliot walked over to her and leant against the wall as well.

_Be running up that hill,_

_With no problems…_

Eventually her coughing subsided but she was struggling to breathe. She could feel the cold air tightening its grip around her throat making it ache and the icy fire in her chest build.

'I'm…fine…" She murmured between labored breaths.

"Yeah, sure." Elliot huffed sarcastically, his breath turning into a puff of white before disappearing.

He put his hand out to help Olivia into a standing position. Olivia, instead of taking, put her hand up to signal to wait a minute.

The air was slowly making its way into her lungs and stopping her head from spinning. As the ice fire continued to burn in her chest, the pulling and clenching of stomach muscles were beginning to subside from her coughing attack.

_Be running up that hill…_

Finally she grabbed Elliot's hand and hauled herself up. Her head span slightly and Elliot grabbed her arm to steady her. Elliot didn't say anything, already knowing the answer would be 'I'm fine'. Elliot let go of Olivia and they slowly began down the tunnel that veered off to the left at a 45 degree angle.

_If I only could, be running up that hill..._

Olivia let Elliot go ahead as she lagged a bit. Every so often the world would tip on its axis and she would have to steady herself. She knew if Elliot saw he would fuss over her so she made sure he didn't. About ten minutes later and she was coughing again.

_If I only could, be running up that hill..._

Elliot stopped and turned, moving the torch so he could see Olivia properly. She was doubled over with her hands on her knees, trying to support herself. He quickly jogged back to her and paused, not quite knowing what to do.

_Be running up that hill..._

"You are _so_ not fine." He finally sighed.

Olivia didn't respond, instead falling back against the wall, chest heaving as her lungs exploded with the need for oxygen.

_Be running up that hill..._

Elliot's eyes sharpened with concern as he noticed Olivia's lips had begun to turn blue from the cold.

"Shit." He muttered.

_Be running up that hill..._

Olivia was still struggling to swallow air. She felt like it was too thin, she couldn't get enough of it. She felt like she was suffocating. The problem was there was nothing she could do about it. As Elliot watched Olivia, his brain began to fry with the smaller version of him running around inside his head trying to fix the short circuit that had stopped him from moving to her side and trying to administer first.

Olivia grabbed hold of his arm without looking up. Apparently her touch fixed the short circuit that Elliot's 'mini me' couldn't.

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder…_

"I can't…breathe…" Olivia wheezed out.

Her throat was thick with mucus making it sticky as she tried to suck air through the passage everything just got caught up and sucked into her lungs. She was struggling to maintain a straight vision with the lack of oxygen entering her lungs. She began coughing again, trying to dislodge the stickiness in her throat, only adding to the aches and pains in her body. She gripped Elliot's arm tighter as the notion of keeling over became appealing.

_If I only could, be running up that hill..._

Elliot bent down and sat on his haunches, rubbing and cupping his hand and patting Olivia's back, which seemed to be helping.

Eventually the coughing subsided and she somehow dislodged some of the mucus, spitting on the ground before sliding down the wall and sitting. She wheezed her breathing, trying to control it and suck the air deep enough.

_If I only could, be running up that hill..._

Elliot slid down next to her and sighed.

The coughing fits had drained Olivia's energy somehow and had left her feeling worse than death – she was sure she looked it as well. Her body ached all over, especially her joints and her head; her head was pounding. Her stomach was sore from all the coughing and her chest felt like it was trying to commit suicide with a knife, stabbing it's self every so often.

Olivia was exhausted. She didn't care anymore. She let her head fall to the side and her eyes slip closed.

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

Elliot didn't even bother to call her up on it. He just let her rest. Somehow, her energy levels had zapped his own and he was out like a light.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Which one do you think they took?" Fin asked.

"I doubt they went straight ahead. It's too easy. Other than that I haven't got a clue." Munch sighed.

"Olivia would have gone on her gut. Nothing else. I haven't got a clue as to which way she would have gone; generally her gut tells her to go to Elliot." Cragen huffed the last part.

Everyone grumbled their agreement before standing in silence, just staring at the map.

_And if I only could…_

"So we'll go to Elliot." Munch finally said, looking up at the other to men.

"Incase we didn't already cover this; He's down there with her!" Cragen spoke sweetly at first before turning mad as hell.

"I know that," Munch gritted out, "I meant which tunnel goes in the direction of his house?"

Fin and Cragen looked at each other. It seemed logical…oh who were they kidding. It wasn't logical at all but it was the best thing they had to run on. Quickly getting the co-ordinates, they assembled some uniforms and began heading for the second tunnel to the right.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Olivia was silent against him. She was absolutely silent. Then he felt her move, only the movement was in his lap. He knew there was no way it was an involuntary response on his part to anything whatsoever – he just knew. He groggily opened his eyes, cursing himself for forgetting to turn off the torch before turning to see Olivia contently asleep with her head using his thigh as a pillow. That was just before he noticed his hand tangled in her hair.

There was only one problem: it didn't faze him at all.

He just gazed at her. Watched her. Watched her twitch, watched her sniffle, watched her breathe.

Watched her breathe. She was breathing. She wasn't breathing with the ease of somebody healthy but she was breathing all the same.

Now so could he.

_And get him to swap our places…_

He resumed playing with her hair; something he assumed he had been doing before hand because he felt like he had done it thousands of times. It felt natural.

_Come on angel, come on, come on, darling…_

Olivia moved slightly in her sleep, groaning as her body rolled slightly on the dirt floor. He draped his other arm across her side in hopes of adding to her warmth and just to keep her from moving, to keep her comfortable.

To keep her near him.

_Let's exchange the experience…_

He quickly flicked the torch off, listening to the click of the button echo around the eerie quiet before pushing it into his back pack and falling back into the depths of bliss that his fingers found in the faint tickling of her lush locks gently grazing his knuckles and hand as she snored lightly in her sleep as he closed his eyes.

_If I only could..._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, for any of you confused peeps out there: Torch means flashlight, Arse means ass (It's just the way I spell)...um...any other aussie lingo that you need clarrified? Yes, no?..._maybe, I don't know! Can you reapet the question?...You're not the boss of me now, you're not the boss of me now, you're not the boss of me now and you're not so big...life is unfair..._My bad. Whenever I hear those words stung together I think of "Malcom In The Middle".**

**Yes, I'm weird. You should all know that by now.**

**Anyway...I was babysitting all day today - kids were angels but still...I also baked a cake. Are you proud? I'll actually have you know that I am a pretty good cook...so there:D ...Getting back to the point: I think you should review. I mean seriously, you're already down here so it obviously couldn't have been _that_ bad. What's that? I didn't need to get back to the point because I never made one? What are you talking about? Of course I made a poi- Oh look a distraction---------!!**

**-Runs away-**


	7. You And Me

**Author's note -**

**One day I'm not gonna do one of these and you're gonna be scared shitless. Lol. ...Probably not though - I'm just an 'Author's note' kind of person. **

**Lol**

**Anyway, here is a rediculously long chapter 7... 2835 words or something. Yeah, have fun reading it because it took me several hours to type.**

**Apprecite me!!**

**Okay, appriciate me time is over.**

**Now you can hate me for putting all my other stories on hiatus. Yes, it's true. Blame my new years resolution: Actually complete a chapter story. I know - I'm hopeless.**

**Moving on because 'hate curses' time is over. There is a spoiler for the episode 'Abuse' (Season 2, Episode 11) incase no-one has seen it...which I doubt...just because I only saw it today!! Gosh...anyway...Staying completely sane here...sort of...What was I saying...I don't know - Oh yeah. I finally have what I was talking to Nettie about in this chapter. Yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I was a barbie chick and I think bratz are stupid...stupid little dirty slu- I mean: Anyway, There's MK&A Barbies and even an Oprah Barbie as well as the real life walking, talking barbie who I will not name -paris hilton- and I was wondering why is there not an Elliot & Olivia barbie - I think it would make everyone's life alot easier...especially Dick Wolf's...maybe not Chris's though - has anyone ever looked at a 'Ken' doll closely...there might be some issues with what to do with Olivia's hair as well...anyway, my point is I don't own any of the characters that you recognize because Dick Wolf won't sign over some rights to the'Barbie' corporation...wow...that's one hell of a disclaimer...**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Olivia felt Elliot stir, his arm that was now draped across her stomach brushed lightly against the underside of her breast. She reveled in his touch for a moment but stopped immediately, realizing what she was actually thinking. Once her body quickly registered she was actually awake the coughing began once again.

Elliot jolted awake, the sudden movement bumping his hand into her chest, causing her to wince at the contact; not just sore from being hit in such a tender spot but the way her lungs tightened and felt like they exploded made air a major issue. Olivia gasped as if she had been winded badly but the coughing resumed seconds later.

_You and me…_

"I'm so sorry Liv, I'm so, so, so sorry!" Elliot apologized as he tried to help her sit up against the wall.

Olivia resisted and just curled into a ball, rolling onto her stomach with her arms folded under her as she brought her knees up to her chest. She held her sides as she coughed in her knees where she had buried her head.

Olivia relaxed the slightest bit as Elliot rubbed her back and pummeled it gently with cupped hands. She continued coughing as she felt tears springing to her eyes. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally and she couldn't breathe. She felt like a mess.

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

The coughing began to slow, allowing enough of an opening for a sob to escape from her lips, unintended.

Olivia squeezed her eyes closed, her stomach in too much pain for her to move from her spot to spit anywhere. She ended up tilting her head to the side and spitting to her left before letting her neck relax and her eyes to drift back to the dirt in front of her.

_You want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me?_

Another sob.

She was so tired. So, so, so tired. She wanted to sleep but she couldn't. Her head was a mess and she could feel hypothermia biting at her skin, through her damp coat. Damp because she was sweating from a fever.

The tears were dripping down her face, taking their turns, one at a time.

Elliot had stopped pummeling her back but was drawing lazy circles and whispering comforting, incoherent words which just sounded like mumbles until she heard her name a couple of times.

Elliot felt Olivia relax completely, her body giving in, giving up.

_Come on, baby, come on, come on, darling…_

He slid his arm down her back, lifting just slightly off her as he came to her jean clad bottom before touching her ankles lightly with his forearm. Olivia realised what he was doing and the only effort she could manage to help him was to raise her backside slightly in the air so he could slip his arm underneath and hook it around her knees without creating any sexual contact as the other reached around her waist and he pulled her to him.

Olivia didn't bother to help him move her. She didn't have the strength, the will power, the fight in her to push him off and demand that she was fine. Detective Benson, The Hard Arse was gone only to be replaced by Olivia, The Vulnerable.

_Come on angel, come on, come on, darling…_

He moved her so her bottom was on the dirt-ground and her right shoulder rested against the wall, straightening her legs to lie across his lap and letting her forehead rest against his shoulder. His left arm snaked around her side, lifting her shoulder from the wall and bringing her closer to him so her thighs were resting on his lap as well and her shoulder and arm were now against his chest, leaving her head to rest in the crook of his neck. His arm lay across her back, his hand resting on her left him, holding her to him.

_And if I only could,_

_Make a deal with God…_

Olivia sighed heavily. Nothing was behind the sigh. Nothing sexual, nothing intentional, just this exhaustion that had built up within her that was finally accepted as her best friend held her. After everything that had happened in the tunnel all she wanted was her best friend and she got it.

Elliot didn't move to try and brush away her tears. He knew she needed to let it out. To finally just rid herself of everything that had built up for god knows how long and just break without fearing what the disappoint of the rest of the world would feel like if she did.

Elliot just held her.

_If I only could…_

"You were right." She whispered after a couple of minutes, tears still flowing gently.

"When?" Elliot asked quietly.

"The case we had about a month after my mother died." Olivia mumbled hoarsely, still not having opened her eyes.

"Ashley?" Elliot asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

Olivia nodded into his neck.

"What about it?" Elliot murmured.

"I knew how she felt." Olivia whispered, fresh tears now running down her face, "I was trying to help her but really I was trying to help me."

"I know, Liv. Shhh, it's okay." Elliot began rubbing circles again as he felt the on flow of tears increase.

_So much hate for the ones we love?_

"Why was she taken away?" Olivia choked out, "I needed her."

"I don't know, Livvy." Elliot could feel his own tears welling in his eyes as her pain broke his heart.

"I have no one." She whispered, "I have no family, no one to love me."

"Shhh, there's Simon." Elliot whispered, feeling a tear slip but not daring to brush it away and break the comfort Olivia so badly needed.

"He's dead." She breathed.

Elliot stopped his circles for a moment. Everything seemed to just stop until Olivia hiccupped and the world started rotating again.

"What?" Elliot asked shakily.

"He had cancer." Olivia barely whispered.

Elliot was in shock, "When?"

"Two weeks ago." Olivia choked out.

She was crying now, really crying. Her breath came in hiccups as she let out small sounds and whimpers. Hot tears cascaded down her cheeks before running down onto Elliot's neck and soaking into his shirt collar.

"God, Liv." Elliot breathed.

_But see how deep the bullet lies…_

Olivia cried louder, harder, making her pain real and all Elliot could do was hold back his own sobs and let the tears run, mingling with hers at the base of his neck.

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder…_

He had the feeling this was the first time she had cried about the loss of the only family she had out there. The first time she really cried.

He pulled her closer to him, wrapping both arms around her as she cried. She moved her head away from his neck to bury her way into his shoulder and muffle her sounds by his coat. He left his right hand to hold her waist as his left slid up her back and stroked her hair gently.

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

"Why did they leave me? Why am I alone?" Olivia whispered in near silence.

Running his hands down through her hair, twirling the ends of the strands between the finger tips of his index and thumb, repeating the process, he whispered back his reply, "You're not alone, Liv. You have me. Always."

_There's a thunder in our hearts, baby…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"They're not down this tunnel Captain. If they were they would have made it further down by now." The Officer which had gone down the tunnel announced as he walked towards Cragen, Munch and Fin who were standing about thirty meters away, "This heat sensory equipment is army grade and on a cold day like this it would be easy to spot them. It's freezing down there."

"Okay so which-" Cragen was cut off by heat and noise with enough force to knock everyone backwards.

The explosion was loud and made everyone that little bit harder to hear. People scrambled to their feet, some calling out to others as they stood stunned. The explosion came about a hundred meters to their right, "What the hell was that?" Fin shouted.

Officers began running towards the isolated area as the dirt and snow began to descend upon them. The air began to clear as the got closer and closer. Munch, Fin and Cragen weren't far behind, pushing through the crowd to see why everyone had stopped. They saw him immediately. An officer was lying on the ground, writhing in pain from being so close to the explosion. Paramedics were there within two minutes of the explosion, checking over the officer and anyone else near enough to have sustained injury.

"That looks like a premature detonation." Munch hissed, "This guy is one of us and I'm betting that's him in the back of that bus."

"You can't be sure Munch." Cragen sighed, but still talking quietly.

"Who the hell uses a grenade on one person when there are about twenty officers standing a hundred meters away? It doesn't add up!" Munch furrowed his brow.

"I have to say I'm with Munch on this one." Fin added.

"Urgh." Cragen rubbed his hand over his face, choosing to ignore the question Munch proposed, "Which tunnel are the down then?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elliot felt something buzz against his right hip. His eyes snapped open and he frowned. He felt the buzzing again.

_No way._

He quickly felt around in his deep jacket pocket for the offending object as he tried not to wake Olivia and initiate another coughing fit. His fingers finally found it, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear.

"Stabler." He said into his phone, the shock not changing the way he answered.

"_It's Casey. Where's Liv? Is she with you? I was going to take her out for a coffee break."_ Casey asked.

_No fucking way._

"Uh…Uh, yeah…she's with me." He stuttered, still totally amazed he had reception. He had checked his phone at least a dozen times on the way through but nothing had changed.

"_Well, are you gonna be back soon?"_ Casey said impatiently.

"Can't say that we will; we're in a bit of a tight situation." Elliot sighed.

"_Can you hurry up? I need to talk to her about something. Urgently."_ Casey was exasperated as she stood in the squad room, hoping not to be there long.

Elliot couldn't help himself, "Is it about her or you?"

"_Um…" _Casey wasn't sure how to reply. Lying to a detective wasn't the best idea, _"Not exactly her, per se."_

"Is it Simon?" Elliot asked quietly.

"_Uh-Um."_ Casey wasn't sure what Olivia had told Elliot and really didn't want to break her friend's confidence.

"I know Casey. She told me. The Cancer. Everything." Elliot sighed sadly.

Casey was now confused. If Elliot was with Olivia how could he be saying all of this in front of her, _"Where are you?"_

"In a tunnel." Elliot chuckled slightly.

"_You took the subway?"_ Casey asked.

"Not quite. We're stuck in a tunnel in Central Park….Somewhere." Elliot sighed and turned somber once more.

"_No way!"_ Case exclaimed, quickly running to the nearest computer and sitting at the desk_, "You found the tunnel?"_

"Involuntarily, yes. And you might want to correct that to _tunnels._" Elliot shifted slightly as Olivia nudged his shoulder in her sleep.

"_Holy crap."_ Casey muttered.

"Casey, I have to go. I need to call Cragen. I don't even know why I've talked to you for so long. Bye." Elliot didn't even bother to wait for her 'good-bye' before hanging up and dialing Cragen's phone.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cragen pulled out his phone and glanced at the caller ID quickly, _'What the fuck?'_

"Elliot?" Cragen answered.

"_Yeah, it's me Cap."_ Elliot replied.

"Where the fuck are you, Stabler?" Cragen near yelled.

"_In the 'New York Central Park Tunnel System' Cap."_ Elliot grimaced at the anger in Cragen's voice.

"What!? How the hell are you getting reception?" He asked.

"_I don't know. Casey called and my phone rang."_ Elliot sighed.

Anger subsiding and Captain kicking in, Cragen ignored the answer to his stupid question, "How are you going down there?" Cragen motioned for Fin and Munch to join him.

"_I'm fine but Liv isn't, not really." _Elliot already knew Cragen was going to want to kill him for dragging Olivia down here with him but now that she was sick as well, he didn't know what he was going to do, _"Actually, she's doing pretty shit._" He may as well be honest.

_Make a deal with God,_

_Get him to swap our places…_

"What's wrong?" Cragen quickly demanded. Olivia was like the daughter he never had. That's how he felt anyway.

"_She's sick. I mean like, even she'd admit she's sick." _Elliot knew Cragen would get the hidden message in his words.

_Shit._ "That sick huh?" Cragen sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face, "Can I speak to her?"

"_She's asleep. Look, she's a wreck. A lot of shit has happened and she's a wreck and, God." _Elliot stopped talking for a moment, trying not to travel back down the path of Olivia's anguish, _"She's a wreck."_ He repeated again.

"What shit?" Cragen asked, now concerned about what possibly could have occurred in the tunnel.

"_We needed to get out of here three hours ago. We're down the second tunnel that veered off to the left," _Elliot completely avoided the question but quickly decided it was probably best to try and clarify something, _"It wasn't my fault. We haven't done anything like…__that__ in here. It's nothing to do with the tunnel. Look, she might tell you later."_

Cragen sighed, not sure whether to believe Elliot or not. It didn't matter if it was the truth or not, not really. Olivia would cover for him anyway. They always did, "We're coming now. How far down did you get?"

Elliot frowned, _"Why?"_

"I have a map. I'm wondering how far you are from the next entrance." Cragen rolled his eyes.

"_Honestly, I can't say. I haven't got a clue. I'll try and get Liv up but she's exhausted Cap. She's really exhausted." _The truth was; Elliot was too. Emotionally and physically. He could feel the hypothermia nibbling at him through his clothes, "_Just, bring a bus and some torches." _

"Okay, we'll be there ASAP." Cragen said.

"_Got it," _Elliot rested his head back and stared up into the darkness, when something caught his eye, _"Wait Cap!'_

"What?"

"_I think I know how we got reception. I can see some light coming through. Hang on." _Elliot rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a torch, still amazed that Olivia hadn't woken up yet. He shone the beam upwards and saw a miracle, _"Make sure you follow the tunnel path above ground, there's a trap door about two meters to my left." _Elliot was grinning.

"Okay, we got it. Hold tight." Cragen hung up and relayed directions to the officers before they set off for their rescue mission.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"We're gonna be okay, Liv." Elliot whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple as he wrapped his arms around her once again.

Olivia snuggled closer and coughed a bit, "Thank you." She whispered, she could feel the tears beginning again.

_You and me, won't be unhappy…_

"For what?" Elliot whispered.

"For being you." Olivia replied, as she clung to him, feeling the need to cough again.

"It's what I do best," He grinned.

Olivia was about to laugh but pushed Elliot away and once again began a coughing frenzy. Her throat was scratchy and her whole body was sore. She was fed up, she couldn't take anymore.

Her head fell forward and her tears splashed onto the dirt. Elliot rubbed her back as she coughed, feeling each one send a shudder through Olivia.

She began coughing harder as she felt like she was choking on the mucus, making her gag. She quickly spat and fell back against Elliot, completely exhausted.

As Elliot moved his arms to wrap around her the torch beam caught something, making Elliot's gaze drift from Olivia. His eyes widened at the sight of blood on the ground.

_Shit._

She had coughed up blood.

Elliot pulled Olivia closer to him and switched off the torch.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Why's that?" Elliot tried to sound calm.

"I know it's gross but I'm out of Kleenex." Half asleep and feeling like death and she was still trying for humor.

Elliot chuckled despite all the emotional turmoil that seemed to have permanently attached it's self to them, "You should have told me, I would have given you a hankie."

Olivia smiled weakly, "You carry around hankies?"

"No, but it's the thought that counts, right?" Elliot smirked.

Olivia's smile widened, just a bit, "That's what they all say." Olivia mumbled as she fought against the sleep which was quickly becoming intoxicating.

_If I only could…_

**

* * *

**

**See, rediculously long.**

**Oh well, I hope you liked it...otherwise I will be really pissed 'cause it took me forever.**

**Lol.**

**Okay, I'm ging to bed now 'cause it'a 3am and- Omg. I just realised why ialways sound like some crazy chick!! I always post at like 3 in the morning...wow, I can't believe it took me that long to work out. Haha.**

**SVU Was on tonight...AND I MISSED IT!! Stupid misleading TV guide. Grr. It was the first Episode of season eight...I'm pretty sure anyway. You know the one where Elliot and Star get blown up. Yeah and Olivia leaves and Elliot's whole world falls to pieces after that one final message of 'this number has been disconected' - that one.**

**Anway, like I said: Bed. Me. Sleep. Now. 3am. Bye!!**

**Love,**

**Curses.**

**Xoxo**


	8. You Want To Hear

**Author's note - **

**Okay, so I thought the last chapter was rediculously long? Well, this one is longer. Happy? I'm tired and my sister is wanting me to watch another movie with her...at 2:15 in the morning. Why? Because she's just that retarded.**

**Oh, by the way - loved the reviews!!**

**This chapter is for x.D.N.R.x because she's just so sweet!! And NettieC because she's been trying to get me to update since last night.**

**Thinking creativity here...let's see is I can top my last discalimer.**

**Disclaimer: I have a friend called Ben Mitchel. He's a bit doughey. Example A: **

Ben Mitchell writing the name "Ben" on Ellen's wall with dirt-  
Ben Martyn: Here, I'll help you write your name.  
Ben Mitchell: Write your own name!

Example B:

Ben Mitchell with straws through his hair so he looked like Pebbles from the Flinstones-  
Ben Mitchell: Why'd you call me pebbles? ... Is it coz I had rocks in my hair?

Yes, he is a bit doughey but what he lacks in brains he has in braun...So, here's what I'm thinking: I storm Dick Wolf's office with Ben and demand that he gives just a little itty bitty piece of SVU...and when he's not looking I grab a plastic spork and stab him in the eye -momentarily blininding him - and I steal it all. Good plan? I thought so. But for now...I don't own anything...where's a plastic spork when you need one?

I think I've out done myself on the disclaimer.

Enjoy...

* * *

Elliot shifted uncomfortably, unaware he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around the freezing black. Every single sound seemed to be magnified. The air rushing through was making him shiver as was Olivia. He could feel her against him, now half in his lap, half not. She was clinging to his jacket, her legs having bent so her knees were pressed against his abdomen in need of extra warmth. Her head was buried against the hottest part of his skin exposed which just so happened to be his neck, his body heat providing a bit more comfort in the icy air. Where her hands clung to him her fingers had begun to turn blue; they were a faint purplish colour at the moment and seemed to have his jacket in a death grip. Her arms were pressed against her chest, also in hopes of keeping hot blood pumping through her heart and coursing through her veins. 

_You want to hear about the deal I'm making…_

Elliot felt her shudder against him. His arms were around her so he held her closer. She shuddered again. Olivia nuzzled Elliot's neck and groaned slightly at her own movement.

Elliot felt the cold biting at the moisture which had gathered on his neck, wondering how it got there. HE wondered if Olivia had woken up and was crying again but her light snoring indicated that possibility as a no. He shifted away from her and watched her face as she slept. He noticed filmy moisture on her skin. He moved his hand to touch her forehead and then her cheek. Her skin was clammy and pale, her lips a touch blue.

_You…_

Elliot tapped her cheek lightly, trying to wake Olivia up. She stirred slightly and groaned, rolling her head to the side slightly.

"Liv, Olivia?" Elliot tapped her cheek again.

"I'm cold." Olivia shivered as another gust of wind blew through the tunnel.

"I know." Elliot shifted a bit, pulling Olivia fully into his lap before undoing his coat and opening it up. He shifted Olivia as close as she could get to him and pulled the coat as tight as he could get it before wrapping his arms around her knees and back.

"Better?" He asked.

"Mmm." Olivia mumbled as she tried desperately to seek out more warmth.

_You and me…_

Elliot closed his eyes again and dozed gently as Olivia hummed slightly in her sleep.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"How far are we from the intersection of all the tunnels?" Fin asked over the now howling wind.

"Not far. A couple of minutes, maybe." Cragen called back.

"How are we going to find the trap door in the snow?" Munch asked.

"Elliot said he could see light but that might be light passing through snow. We'll probably just have to drag our feet in the snow, get a line of officers, maybe eleven or twelve, and just drag through." Cragen sighed, rubbing his hands together and blowing into them before pulling the map out again.

"I hate my job." Munch sighed, shaking his head.

"Nah, you don't. How can you hate it when you have me as a partner!?" Fin laughed.

"Without a lot of difficulty."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elliot shook himself awake, feeling Olivia pushing against his chest. He gripped her wrists and watched as she looked up at him.

"What? What's wrong?" Elliot asked, concern etched across his face.

Olivia moved her hand to her forehead, Elliot dropping her wrist immediately as she did so, "I don't know." She sighed in frustration.

_You want to feel, how it feels?_

Olivia's breathing was slightly rapid as she shook her head, trying to focus her thoughts.

"Take deep breaths, Liv." Elliot instructed.

"I can't." Olivia huffed, "I can't. I keep feeling hot and when I try to cool down I get too cold and- Urgh!" Olivia let her head fall lazily against Elliot's chest, her breath still rapid as she tried so hard to focus.

"Just breathe Liv, okay? Just breathe." Elliot sighed as his coat sides dropped from around Olivia.

Olivia nodded into his chest as she closed her eyes and tried to breathe. Her breath was becoming raspy and the more she focused the more she felt the need to cough.

_It doesn't hurt me…_

She suddenly leant to the side and began to cough violently, her insides ripping with each burst of air, her lungs on fire. Her head was pounding and all she could think about was the pain. She felt hopelessly weak and her head was foggy.

"Liv, Olivia." Elliot told her, "Just focus on taking deep breaths."

"I…can't!" She choked out.

"Please Liv, just try." Eliot rubbed her back with one hand as the other gripped her arm.

_If I only could…_

She tried suppressing the cough only to have it catch in her throat and intensify for a moment returning to the same degree as before. Olivia could feel her stomach muscles constricting violently as each cough wracked her body, sending wave after wave of pain through her chest and head. The throbbing was unrelenting as she quickly crawled off Elliot's lap only to half keel over a meter or so away and empty her stomach of last nights dinner and the coffee she had drunk almost two hours ago as well as mucus which had caught in her throat, resulting in her throat burning twice as much as it was from the coughing. She coughed and gagged a bit more as her head hung, letting her bangs fall into her eyes.

_Make a deal with God…_

She spat the remaining taste of vomit from her mouth before crawling backwards a little bit and just crumbling to lie on her back. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before wiping her hand on her pants. She sighed and covered her face with her hands.

The ground was freezing and she could feel her skin crawling with the cold as her body shivered. She rolled onto her side, not removing her hands from her face as she brought her legs up a bit closer to her.

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

"Come here Liv." Elliot sighed from his position against the wall.

"No." Olivia rasped tiredly.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"I'm too tired." Olivia grumbled groggily.

"Come here and you can sleep and be warm." Elliot said gently.

"No, I taste like vomit." Olivia mumbled.

"So, you probably reek of it too. As if that's going to bother me." Elliot frowned as he watched another shiver run up Olivia's back, "You're freezing. Just come here."

As if the word was a trigger, her teeth started chattering lightly, "Huh? What are you talking about?" Olivia's eyes fluttered as confusion began to haze her mind.

"God, you're so out of it." Elliot grinned slightly.

"Leave me alone." Olivia grumbled.

"Liv…"Elliot sighed.

"God, it's so cold." Elliot only half understood as Olivia slurred slightly in her sleepy state.

Elliot figured that Cragen and whoever else couldn't be that far away so he took off his coat and laid it over her.

_Get him to swap our places…_

He sat back against the opposite wall now so he could see Olivia's face properly as she held his coat close to her. Elliot rubbed his hands over his biceps in an effort to ward off the cold. It didn't really help as he began to shiver. He could already feel his fingers becoming numb and started breathing on them.

Two minutes later and Olivia had thrown the coat off again before shivering after about thirty seconds. This continued for another fifteen minutes before Elliot heard dull thuds right over his head.

"Hello?" Elliot called out, "Anyone up there?"

Suddenly, Olivia jumped and her eyes flashed open just as Elliot's ring tone blasted through the tunnel. Olivia quickly scrambled through the pockets before retrieving the phone. She lay back down on the ground before answering the call.

"Hello?" Olivia's voice croaked; she was too tired to even think what her last name was at the moment.

"_Olivia?" _Cragen asked.

"Mmm." Olivia's eyes were shutting again and she was having a real problem focusing on the conversation already.

"_We think we're above you right now. Are you able to hear us?"_ Cragen began stopping on the ground.

"Huh?" Olivia's voice was groggy and croaky from the coughing.

"_Can you hear us?"_ Cragen repeated.

"Why would I hear you?" Olivia mumbled.

"_Put me on to Elliot."_ Cragen sighed.

"Elliot…" Olivia said, holding the phone up in the air, "Phone for you. I think its Cragen or someone."

Elliot grinned at Olivia's inability to really think in general at the moment, "Hi Cap."

"_Are you sure she's not drunk?" _Cragen asked, _"She sounds terrible."_

"No, trust me on that: she's not dunk. Slightly delirious, but not drunk."

"_Okay, can you hear us?"_

"Yeah, you're pretty much right above us but I have no idea how we're gonna get Olivia out. She's aware enough to threaten to kick my arse if I carry her but too lethargic to actually do anything. Even if I do carry her I'm not sure how I would." Elliot sighed.

Cragen chuckled lightly, _"She's gonna kick you're arse anyway."_

"Yeah, okay. How do you plan on getting us out of here?" Elliot asked.

"_Fire department's on their way. We were thinking open the hatch which is looking about a meter by a meter and dropping a ladder down but if we have it at a low enough angle you might be able to carry Olivia out without too much difficulty." _Cragen relayed their plans.

"Okay, sounds good. I carry Olivia out then we can collapse on the snow and warm up with icy goodness." Elliot feigned joy.

"You're not carrying me out." Olivia grumbled.

_You want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me?_

"_We already hav-" _Cragen was cut off by Elliot.

"What do you mean I'm not carrying you out? You can barely move." Elliot argued.

"Can so." Olivia coughed a little as she sat up and pushed off the ground, balancing herself against the wall.

"Oh wow, so you can move but there is no way in hell you're gonna make it up that ladder." Elliot did have a very good point as he picked his coat up off the ground and put it back on.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cragen sighed on the other end of the line.

"What's going on Cap?" Fin asked.

"Marital disputes." Cragen sighed again.

"Oh." Fin knew full well what he meant.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"I'll be fine. Just tell them too hurry up before I keel over and die." Olivia muttered in a husky voice.

Elliot grinned at her annoyance, "Did you get that Cap?"

_If I only could…_

"_If Olivia keels over and dies I'll have her badge."_ Cragen muttered, _"Fire department is coming now so I'm gonna hang up and we'll open the hatch."_

The phone line went dead then there was a crack above their heads.

"I have you, you know that right." Olivia mumbled as she slumped against the wall.

"Yeah, I know that." Elliot grinned, his teeth now chattering.

Suddenly, light filled the tunnel; bright enough to blind them momentarily, "Wow, you guy's look like crap."

"Thanks Cap." Elliot moved his arm slightly so he could shield his eyes but still see Cragen.

"How's Olivia?" Cragen asked.

Elliot turned around and looked at Olivia who was asleep against the wall, "She'll be fin-"

_Let me steal this moment from you now…_

Elliot was cut off by Olivia coughing. She was bent over and clutching her sides as she struggled to stay up right. She sucked in a gurgling breath and choked slightly before coughing all over again. Elliot was at her side in an instant.

_Come on angel, come on, come on, darling…_

Olivia's knees were beginning to buckle as she held on to the wall, fighting so hard to stay standing. She sucked in a few more shallow breaths as she shook from the coughing. It slowly began to die down in ferocity but still attacked her lungs as the icy air burned.

_Come on, baby, come on, come on, darling…_

She gripped her thighs hard at the effort to maintain her balance, "Oh….god." She wheezed.

Elliot gripped her wrists and pulled her up so she was standing half straight. He put her arms around his neck before lifting her with one arm behind her knees and the other supporting her back and waist.

"I can…do it…myself." Olivia wheezed weakly as she closed her eyes and let her head fall against his shoulder.

_You don't want to hurt me…_

"I'm sure you can." Elliot smiled before remembering Cragen standing at the top of the whole, "If you put the ladder down and have it on a 45 degree angle I should be able to get up with Olivia if you have someone waiting to help me out."

"Okay, we're on it." Cragen called back down before disappearing.

Two seconds later and a ladder began to lower down into the tunnel. When Elliot was sure there were people holding at the top he began to slowly ascend.

"Olivia, you need to hold onto me tight okay, I'm gonna drop my right hand so you'll need to hold yourself up." Elliot told Olivia quietly

"Do I look impaired?" Olivia asked as she clung to his neck.

Elliot thought about his answer before speaking, "'Course not." He lied.

"Thought so." Olivia muttered.

"Here we go." Elliot dropped his hand as he began to climb.

He'd step up onto a rung then raise the other foot to the same level before letting his hand slide up a bit and repeating the process. It took several minutes but he was soon near the top. He stepped up another rung so the ground was level with his hip and felt he was high enough for someone to take Olivia out of his arms.

"A little help." Elliot said.

_Be running up that hill…_

A fireman was quickly at the entrance and lifting Olivia out of his arms. The guy carried Olivia to the waiting stretcher and put her down as Elliot climbed out fully.

Elliot coughed a bit, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"Our backpacks are down there." He told one of the firemen who nodded.

"If you're getting what she has you better not come near me." Cragen told him as he patted his shoulder.

"Not a problem Cap." Elliot nodded as he headed for the ambulance that Olivia was being lifted into.

"Elliot, what the hell were you thinking?" Cragen asked, his anger beginning to rise as he watched Olivia.

"We needed that murder weap-" Elliot was cut off by an officer running towards them.

"We got the knife. It was buried in some of the rubble at the first explosion site." The officer, who was now out of breath, informed them.

"See, we were right on the money." Elliot grinned his full 'Stabler Smile'.

"Just get in the bus." Cragen feigned nonchalance.

"Sure Cap." Elliot nodded as he climbed in after one of the EMT's.

"Nice to see you alive, Stabler." Fin called as emerged from talking to another officer.

"Have fun at the hospital." Munch joked as one of the doors was closed.

Elliot nodded and gave a small wave as other door was slammed and the sirens began to wail.

Finally, Elliot turned his attention back Olivia.

_But see how deep the bullet lies…_

The white light of the sun illuminated her pale skin and dark bags. Under the torch beam she hadn't looked so bad because it had a lot more colour than daylight did.

The cut under jaw had bled even more, probably after one of her coughing episodes, and had come through the band aids. The EMT pulled the protective layer off to reveal a nasty, slightly oozing gash which made Olivia flinch and cough a bit.

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder…_

The EMT pressed dome gauze to the cut and began to clean it before taping it and resuming looking over Olivia's injuries. He pressed on her ribs and Olivia immediately hissed and began to cough. Rolled to her side and covered her mouth with her hand as the other hand moved across her stomach and clutched at her side.

_Make a deal with God…_

"Shhhh…Liv." Elliot stroked her hair gently and took the hand which was at her side in his.

"How long has she been coughing like this?" The EMT asked.

"I don't know; a couple of hours, maybe. At one point she coughed up some blood or something." Elliot grimaced.

"Okay." The EMT nodded and pulled the oxygen mask over Olivia's face, "Did she complain of anything else?"

The EMT handed Elliot a blanket before turning back to Olivia, "She had a really bad headache and she was feverish."

"Okay, anything else? Was she coughing anything besides blood up?"

"I think she coughed up some phlegm and mucus." Elliot's mind was beginning to race at what possible diseases or illnesses she could have, "She's going to be okay right?"

The EMT grimaced but nodded anyway, "Yeah, should be."

_Get him to swap our places…_

He continued to do an inventory of Olivia's injuries as Elliot sat contemplated how much of an idiot he was for dragging her down there in the first place.

"I'm so sorry Liv, I'm so, so sorry." He whispered and kissed the back of her hand.

_There's a thunder in our hearts, baby…_

Olivia just slept, flinching occasionally as the EMT touched the bruisers that were visible on her body as they rode to the hospital.

Before the engine had even been turned off, the doors of the ambulance were flung open and people rushed around them calling out letters and words that meant nothing to him other than the fact that Olivia was being wheeled in one direction as he was being told to lie down and was wheeled to another.

_Make a deal with God…_

* * *

**Hahaha!! Who thought I could drag it out so long!!?? Tehe!! I love messing with peoples' minds...like substitute teachers - they're really fun to mess with. It's so easy to drive them crazy.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it coz if you didn't I'm not doing it again so you can forget that idea.**

**Ok...I'm going to go and watch 'Two Weeks Notice' now with Hugh Grant and Sandra Bullock.**

**Last night I watched 'Ten Things I Hate About You'. I love that movie.**

**...I'm noticing a pattern with number movies here...moving on.**

**Watching movies is partly to blame as to why I haven't updated...life also got in the road as well as much needed sleep...oh well.**

**I'm going to shut up and leave before somebody calls the crazy police on me...REVIEW!! (Just thought I'd throw that out there)**

**Love,**

**Curses.**

**Xoxoxo**


	9. You

**Author's note - **

**I actually updated about 4 and a half hours before the chapter appeared last night/morning and I just thought I'd let you know. Also, I went and saw 'I Am Legend' today. It was really god but scary. I almost screamed at one point. Haha. And I killed my feet in my mega hot heels!!**

**This chapter can be for onetreefan because she was my 100th reviewer!! -throws streamers-**

**Lol.**

**Sorry, no long complicated AN today/night/morning. I'm too tired but I will tell you that the disclaimer is completely true.**

**Disclaimer: My old science teacher once told our class - especially the girls - that after we have sex we should go and 'have a wee'. I would much rather own SVU than have this knowledge but sadly I don't and I do have this knowledge and the fact that my old science teacher must be in at least in her fifties is really gross. You gotta hate sex ed!!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Nurses. 

Elliot had decided he didn't like the nurses.

Well, not the nurse that had been in and out of the room at least a dozen times in the past twenty minutes. God, she was nosey.

All he wanted was some peace and she kept coming in with ice chips –as if that's going to help hypothermia. He already had a hot chocolate and was wrapped in warm blankets.

All he wanted was peace and Olivia.

_You…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Olivia coughed into the mask which was over her face as she tried to force the oxygen into her lungs. The struggle to stay awake was fierce and took all her strength. Nurses and doctors swarmed around her, using the stethoscope at least five times before finally declaring she needed a chest x-ray. She was wheeled through the hospital, the bright lights casting patterns across the back of her eyelids until she realised she was half sleeping and forced herself awake again. Finally she was pushed into a dark room and lifted from the bed to be placed onto the x-ray machine. A lead apron was placed over her from her waist down and somewhere in the haze she was told to stay still. Clicking, whirring and clunking confused her senses as she tried to look around and not feel so alone.

_You and me…_

The next thing she knew she was being wheeled through the corridors again, lights penetrating her mind as people just become sort of blobby blurs which mumbled occasionally. She tried to stay focused on what they were saying but her mind couldn't take it and she passed out.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elliot's eyes snapped open at the sound of his curtain being pulled back and the cheery face of Emily, the nosey nurse appeared.

_Be running up that road…_

"Fuck off." Elliot grumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that Mr. Stabler?" Emily asked.

"Detective." Elliot corrected.

"Oh, sorry; what was that _Detective_ Stabler?" Emily's voice was filled with patronization.

_**I said 'fuck off' you moron.**_

"Nothing Emily." Elliot said in a sarcastic sing-song voice.

"Oh, okay. You're friend should be along soon." The woman was beaming.

_Great. Maybe she can save me._

"Partner." Elliot gritted out.

"Oooh, so she's you're girlfriend?" Emily's slightly welsh accent was beginning to make him want to eat his gun.

"No, we're detectives together. She's my work partner." Elliot tried to explain the daft old woman.

"Oh, whatever you say dear." Emily winked.

Elliot cringed. If this woman talked to Cragen he was never going to hear the end of it, "She's just my partner and friend."

"Yes, you're girlfriend. Oh, you two must be very much in love if you go on these little outings together." Emily smiled as she fiddled with the hospital corners of the bed sheets at Elliot's feet.

"No, it wasn't an outing; it was job. We had to find a bloody murder weapon." Elliot sighed; maybe throwing something gruesome in would shut her up.

"Oh, you shouldn't use that language. A murder weapon you say? How interesting." Emily moved to check the bag hanging from the metal stand where a tube ran into the back of Elliot's hand where it was attached to an IV needle.

"No, the murder weapon was bloody." Elliot groaned.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? Did you and your girlfriend find it?" Emily sat in the chair next to Elliot's bed.

"She's not my girlfriend! And no, we didn't find it; someone else did." Elliot said, exasperatedly.

"So she's not you're girlfriend but you love her?" Emily asked, still beaming like a ray of sunshine on an early Saturday morning after a very late Friday night and a nasty hangover.

"What?" Elliot frowned.

"Well, I said you two must be very much in love to go on outings like the other nurses say you did and you didn't deny your love. You just said it was a job." Emily smiled proudly.

_**Kill. Me. Now. Please.**_

"Umm…well…it's just platonic…we're just good friends." Elliot smiled nervously.

"I'm sure you are good friends dear but I also think you must be in love with your girlfriend. Women can always see that twinkle in a man's eye when he's in love. Call it women's intuition." Emily winked again.

_**Oh crap, this is going to take a lot of explaining.**_

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Olivia felt someone take her hand, the contact making her eyelids flutter.

"Elliot?" Olivia mumbled groggily, her eyes closing once again.

_You…_

"What was that Olivia?" The young male doctor looked down at Olivia who seemed to be struggling to stay focused.

Olivia's eyes opened again as the oxygen mask was pulled away from her face briefly, "Elliot?" Olivia asked when a man with a white mask over his mouth and piercing green eyes looked down at her.

"I'm Dr. McCarthy, Olivia. I'm about to insert a drip into your hand so we can get some fluids and antibiotics into your system. Is that okay, Olivia?" Dr. McCarthy asked.

Olivia couldn't even remember the guy's name let alone the question. She was about to ask him to repeat it when another coughing fit gripped her. Dr. McCarthy put the oxygen mask back on to Olivia's face and told her to breathe, completely wasting his time on the instruction.

Olivia gave up on fighting the exhaustion and voluntarily gave into the sleep which threatened to consume her; coughing and all.

_If I only could…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"So you want to marry her, now?" Emily asked.

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder…_

"No, we've just been working together for so long that it _feels_ like we're married." Elliot huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Then why haven't you proposed to her you silly man? If it already feels like you're married what is proposing going to do other than add a small piece of jewelry to both of your collections." Emily sighed happily.

"She's not my girlfriend! We just work together!" Elliot's frustration was mounting.

"You don't just work together. You eat together, you talk together and you walk together. You even sleep together." Cragen smirked as he walked into the room.

Eliot just gawked at his captain in disbelief, "I swear Cap, we've never even come close to sleeping-"

"Don't give me that. You and Olivia always sleep up in the cribs together." Cragen was enjoying this torture too much but it's what Elliot was going to get for dragging Olivia down those tunnels.

"See dear, even your friend knows you love this woman. How can she not be your girlfriend if you have made love?" Emily threw her hands in the air and grinned.

"What!? We never- Huh?" This was so not fair.

"Exactly Elliot, you two made love!" It was taking all Cragen's strength to not burst out laughing.

"Olivia and I- We didn't- We're not." Elliot stuttered.

"Olivia! What a pretty name! You two have to be in love. Look at your names. 'L' is the third letter in your name. 'O' is the first in her name. 'V' is the third latter in her name and 'E' is the first letter of your name. See, first and first, third and third. It spells 'love'." Emily was looking so proud of herself now.

_**Kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me…**_

Elliot noticed Cragen had left the room and was probably laughing somewhere in the corridor at his expense.

"We're not like that. She's not like that!" Elliot rolled his eyes again.

_If I only could, be running up that hill…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"How are you feeling Olivia?" Dr McCarthy stood over Olivia.

Olivia eye lids lazily opened to look up at the doctor. He was handsome, had nice eyes and slightly stubbled chin. His hair was thick and reminded her a little bit of Dean's hair, the same colour. He was quite tall and had nicely tanned skin.

Olivia's eyes drew back to meet with his, "Huh?"

"I said; how are you feeling?" Dr. Dean-look-a-like repeated.

"Like crap." Olivia coughed a bit when her throat caught.

Dr. Dean-look-a-like laughed a little, "Yeah, pneumonia will do that to you."

"Pneumonia!?" Olivia's tired eyes widened as much as they could.

"Yeah, particularly nasty in your case. It came on strong and fast so we're thinking bacterial and by the way you're reacting to the antibiotics it sounds like we're right." Dr. Dean-look-a-like smiled.

"Okay." Olivia half yawned, half coughed: The cough won out.

Olivia rolled to her side slightly and coughed into the sheets of the bed. Dr. McCarthy pulled the oxygen mask to Olivia's face again and held it there as he lifted the elastic strap over hear head.

"Just lie back and relax, Olivia and get some rest and I'll have someone take you up to your room with Detective Stabler." Dr. Dean-look-a-like smiled and left Olivia to rest.

_Make a deal with God…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Emily, I need some sleep." Elliot yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Stabler." Emily smiled her apology.

Elliot didn't dare correct her this time, knowing full well that being called by his title by the woman was a Pandora's box; waiting to unleash it's matchmaking ideas on the world.

"Thanks Emily." Elliot smiled as well, grateful she was leaving.

"I'll be back later to check on you and your girlfriend, dear." And with that said, Emily left the room.

"Oh shit." Elliot grumbled, scrubbing his hands over his face.

Elliot dropped his hands back to the bed and sighed. A wave of exhaustion hit and he yawned. He didn't know how much longer Olivia was going to be so he just closed his eyes for a bit and shuffled under the warm hospital blankets.

_You and me, won't be unhappy…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cragen walked into the hospital room and sat in the chair that was against the opposite wall to Elliot's bed and where Olivia's bed would soon be. He couldn't help but laugh at Emily's comments. Sure she was a bit over the top but she was right. The intensity in their eyes. They could have whole conversations in a glance, they could tell what the other was thinking at were so in sync that they could tell when the other was hurting. They just seemed to click. There's this exclusive 'Elliot & Olivia World' and it's a whole other dimension to what anyone else can experience and for some reason they don't see it.

_Let's exchange the experience…_

The smooth shwoosh of the wheels of Olivia's bed on the lino in the corridor wakes Cragen from his thoughts as a light clunk is heard as the wheels go over onto carpet.

Olivia's bed is hooked up to the wall and various machines are plugged in and attached as the nurse works quietly, nodding to Cragen on her way out.

He looked back to Olivia and smiled at how peaceful his surrogate daughter looked. He knew they have a family bond. Olivia comes to him for advice on what she would usually turn to a father for and he feels this sort of pride.

_But see how deep the bullet lies…_

Cragen sat back in the chair which as situated against the wall, between the foot of each of the beds and smiled as he watched both Elliot and Olivia turn to face each other simultaneously, each sighing and grumbling a bit in their sleep.

_There's a thunder in our hearts, baby…_

_

* * *

_

**Going to bed now. Too tired to give a shit about anything else. My bed isn't even half made. It's 2:30am and I haven't stuck the quilt cover on...oh well, screw it. I'll do it later.**

**Hahaha. You had to read a gross disclaimer!!**

**Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Drop a review and I'll reply...sometime tomorow,,,when I'm sort of awake. Go. Bed. Me. Now. Sleep. Bye.**

**Love ya lots,**

**Curses...**

**xoxo**


	10. Be Running Up That Road

**Author's note - **

**Sorry it was a long time coming but my brain decided that not functioning would be a fun idea. Stupid brain. Anyway, it started working again and that's all that matters. Hope this chapter is up to scratch and I'm really sorry for the discusting disclaimer last time. Momentary brain function stoppingness. And it just happened again. I forgot how to spell 'stopping'. I actually had to consult a dictionay. Moving on...**

**I got the whole welsh accent thing because I'm half welsh and even though I've never been there my grandmother used to sing in welsh to me when I was all smallish and I got the name 'Emily' from my sister. This is not to be confused with me naming the character after my sister - the name just fit. My sister is all tallish and brunetty (She says she's a crunchie - australian chocolate bar with honeycomb on the inside for people who don't know - brunette on the outside and blonde on the inside). Anyway, there's some background info.**

**Disclaimer: I was eating garlic bread at 4pm on tuesday afternoon...as you do...and I was wondering: Did italians ever get attacked by vampires? Anyway, while I'm at it I wonder how hard it would be to catch a vampire and black mail Dick Wolf? I'll have to work on that but for now I don't own any of the characters you recognize.**

**Oh yeah; The original song was by Kate Bush but it was the Placebo cover that inspired me.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

When Elliot next woke the sun outside was setting. He could feel the warmth on his face as he groggily opened his eyes to be met with a sort of orange haze dancing in the room. He rolled away from facing the window and turned to see that the curtain was drawn where Olivia's bed should have been. He was about to get up and check if Olivia was actually there when he heard her raspy voice…followed by Emily's. 

_Be running up that road…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Oh, so my boyfriend is going to propose?" Olivia asked in amusement.

"Oh yes dear. He kept saying you were just friends but I wormed it out of him." Emily sat back, satisfied.

"Sorry, which boyfriend?" Olivia asked trying to conceal her smile.

"Mr. Stabler, dear! You can't have more than one boyfriend!" Emily exclaimed.

Olivia coughed a bit as she tried not to laugh, "Of course, I was just checking."

Elliot could practically hear her smile.

_You want to feel, how it feels?_

Emily leaned forward in her chair ad spoke the slightest bit quieter, "Well, yes; anyway, you're friend who was in here earlier; the older gentleman, let slip that you two slept-"

"Emily, can you come here for a sec?" Elliot cut her off as he called through the curtain.

Olivia grinned and lay back against the pillows.

_You don't want to hurt me…_

Emily swung the curtain back all the way and looked at Elliot, "Yes dear?"

"Um…I could really use a glass of water." Elliot smiled his full charm smile.

"Oh okay, dear." Emily turned to the jug and cups that were sitting on a shelf between the two beds.

"Ah, actually could I get a coffee?" Elliot needed her out of thee room and now.

"Caffeine is bad for you Mr. Stabler. I'll get you a hot chocolate." Emily quickly turned on her heal and left the room.

Elliot looked over to Olivia and watched her smirk weakly as she gazed at him with tired eyes, "You hate hot chocolate."

_You want to hear about the deal I'm making…_

"I know but I hate her more and she's driving me crazy with all these theories about how I meant to marry y-" Elliot stopped short upon noticing Fin and Munch entering the room.

"Don't stop on account of us. I always love a good conspiracy." Munch strolled in and sat in the chair that Cragen had previously occupied as Fin opted for the chair next to Olivia's bed.

Olivia gave Elliot a sideways glance and that was all it took for Elliot to see all the possibilities to wind Munch up ticking over in her evil mind, "Oh, you'll love Emily. She's full of theories. She's been talking to Elliot about proposals and possible developments between different parties and everything, hasn't she El?" Olivia turned to him, her eyes portraying innocence to anyone who wasn't Elliot.

_Get him to swap our places…_

"Oh yeah, she keeps talking about these certain parties getting together, you know all this 'undercover' shit." Elliot tried to hide his smirk as he watched Olivia catch on to the meaning of his words.

"A nurse and a conspiritualist. Interesting. She's probably here as a government informant into health codes and patients being swept under the rug or-" Munch's rant was cut short by Emily entering the room.

"I've got your hot chocolate, dear. Are these your friends?" Emily asked warmly.

"Ah yeah, Munch, Fin, this is Emily." Elliot watched for Munch's reaction.

No emotion aside from a slight raised eye brow as he stood and shook Emily's hand once before letting go and sitting down, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi." Fin stood too and shook Emily's hand.

"Fin; what an unusual name. Was your father a fisherman?" Emily asked.

"Ah, no. It's short for Odafin." Fin sat back down.

"Uh-huh. Well, dears. I'll let you talk in peace." Emily went to leave the room but Munch stopped her.

"No, stay. I hear you have some theories about some proposals." Munch stood from his chair to let Emily have it.

"There not just theories, dear. It's all true." Emily beamed.

Olivia and Elliot cringed as Fin smirked, wondering what exactly was going on.

"You're friends here are going to get married. Olivia is just waiting for Mr. Stabler to propose." Emily smiled

"Detective Stabler…or at least just call me Elliot." Elliot huffed.

"Sorry, Elliot dear." Emily touched the end of Elliot's bed, "Elliot and Olivia are going to get married; he just needs to get down on one knee. I'm sorry I spoiled the surprise but you have to do it soon."

Olivia cringed, this was just as bad for her, "Um, Emily, could I please get a hot chocolate too?"

"Of course dear, back in a jiffy!" Emily got up and left the room once again.

"What the hell is she on about?" Fin asked.

"For some reason she thinks Olivia and I are together…like that…and when I said we were partners she really got the wrong end of the stick and Cragen had to add his two cents saying that we didn't just work together but we eat, drink and sleet together – referring to the cribs!" Elliot added when Fin's jaw dropped.

"Well, he is right. You two breathe each other. If you could opt for oxygen or one of you you'd always pick each other." Munch sat back, hands looped behind his head.

_But see how deep the bullet lies…_

"We're best friends." Olivia defended in a sigh.

"We know that but to anyone else…" Munch trailed off, deciding not to elaborate on his insinuation.

"He's right girl. To anyone else ya'll look like you're married or some shit…unless you're arguing and then you sound like ya'll lovers." Munch and Fin both smirked.

Olivia smacked Fin in the arm as Elliot sent a death glare to both men.

_You and me…_

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but visiting hours are over. Here is your hot chocolate, dear." Emily smiled, passing the warm drink to Olivia.

Olivia leant forward slightly and took the hot chocolate before sitting back and taking a sip.

"Hope you feel better soon." Munch nodded.

"Yeah, see you girl, bye El." Fin gave Olivia's forearm a light squeeze before standing and exiting the room with Munch.

"Maybe we should invite her to join our bet with Casey." Munch smirked.

"Oh yeah." Fin smiled as well.

"I'll leave you two to rest. I'll be back in an hour to check up on you, dears." Emily smiled warmly be fore exiting the room and closing the door.

Olivia and Elliot both breathed a sigh of relief.

_Make a deal with God…_

"Finally." Elliot smiled as he watched Olivia.

"Yeah, I know. Alone at last." Olivia smiled as well, "So, why are the keeping you in here?"

"Hyperthermia. They want to keep me in for observation for a couple of days. Also they think I could have a possible light concussion from the blast." Elliot shrugged as best he could, placing the nearly full mug of hot chocolate on the small set of draws next to the bed.

"Oh okay." Olivia nodded slightly.

"Why are they keeping you hostage?" Elliot asked.

"Pneumonia, a couple of cracked ribs and then the possibility of a concussion." Olivia sighed, giving a quick smile.

"Shit, Liv. I'm so sorry I dragged you down there." Elliot shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, El. They said I probably picked up the pneumonia last night. I probably passed a guy who was coughing or something and I've picked it up. Maybe even a perp." Olivia blinked slowly as she turned to face Elliot, "Don't worry about it."

"But if I hadn't-" Elliot began.

Olivia cut him off, "Can it Stabler. We had one hell of an adventure down that tunnel so lets just leave it at that," Olivia rested her mug on her set of draws and closed her eyes, "Lets just leave it, okay?"

_And I'd get him to swap our places…_

"Okay." Elliot smiled.

"Don't look at me like that; I'm trying to sleep." Olivia smiled despite her scolding.

"Got it Benson." Elliot replied, not taking his eyes off her.

By now the room had darkened substantially but there was still enough light to make out her features. She looked peacefully as her breathing evened out, "I told you to stop looking at me Stabler." Olivia shocked him by speaking.

"What makes you think I'm looking at you?" Elliot smirked.

"I can feel you're eyes boring holes through me." Olivia replied, still not opening her eyes.

"Sorry, I'll try to make them stop doing that." Elliot's smirk was a full out grin now.

"How 'bout you just stop looking at me Stabler?" Olivia deadpanned.

"Whatever you say, _Benson_." Elliot replied, lying back down and staring at the ceiling.

"That's what I thought." The corner of Olivia's mouth twitched up in a half smile.

Elliot just smirked.

_You and me, won't be unhappy…_

After five minutes of shadows playing on the ceiling Elliot rolled over and shifts up onto his elbow, watching Olivia's relaxed features. All of Emily's prodding and theories had started to invade his brain, poking his thoughts with a big stick saying _'she's on to something and you're a fucking detective. Stupid man' _and he couldn't help but agree. His head began to swirl with Olivia. The way she smiles in so many different ways that there's probably one for each day of the year, and then there's the special one she reserves for him. The way she sucks the inside of her bottom lip on the left side when she's deep in thought. He thought about how her eyes cloud over when she's completely zoned out and he's able to catch a glimpse of her without having to worry about the arch of her eyebrow in question. He thought about all these things and he knew he shouldn't know how many different shades of chocolate her eyes can be or when she's eerily calm he should avoid her because she's about to explode, he shouldn't know the scent of her perfume is a slight orange, cinnamon concoction with a bit of a woody flavour with an added something which he has yet to work out. He shouldn't know that she prefers 'Herbal Essence' to 'Pantene' because she'd rather have a pinkish coloured shampoo than something boring like pearly white. He knew he shouldn't know any of this because it's too personal.

But he did.

_You…_

He knew he shouldn't remember every conversation they've ever had because that means he savored them and to savor something makes you attached and to be attached there had to be feelings and he couldn't have feelings for Olivia Benson, feelings that are not just best friend feelings because that'd be too simple. His feelings ran deeper than that, they ran through his veins as thick as blood and that made it complicated, which is them: complicated. Complicated like love.

Which was bad.

_You and me…_

Because he couldn't be in love with Olivia Benson.

But he was.

Her serene features made him calm which bugged the hell out of him as he lay back down and managed to fall asleep, only to have Olivia haunt his dreams as well.

_You and me, won't be unhappy…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Olivia woke up a couple of hours later to see Cragen sitting in the chair next to her bed, half asleep himself.

"Hey." Olivia smiled lightly.

"How are you?" Cragen asked quietly.

"Feeling like crap." Olivia replied, with a slight cough as if to emphasis the point.

"I know that. I mean; how are you in general?" Cragen shifted slightly in is chair.

"In general? What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

_And if I only could…_

"Elliot said some 'shit' has happened. What was he talking about?" Cragen's brow furrowed.

"Oh." Olivia shifted uncomfortably, dropping her gaze.

"C'mon Olivia. What is it?" Cragen asked, going from Cragen, the Captain to Don, the father figure.

Olivia took a deep breath before expelling it in an effort to compose herself. It didn't work, "He was talking about Simon."

"What about Simon?" Don asked.

"Only Elliot and Casey know." Olivia replied, trying to put off the inevitable.

"What about Simon?" Don repeated.

_Make a deal with God…_

Olivia took another shaky breath, "He, he um, he had cancer."

"You say 'had'." Don held his breath, his stomach clenching; waiting for the answer he knew was coming.

"Yeah, 'had'." Olivia worked her jaw against the threatening tears as her knee bounced, "He couldn't fight it any longer." Olivia's voice betrayed her, wobbling as she looked up from the sheet she had been twisting in her hands, "He lost the battle." A single tear slid down her cheek.

"How long." Don asked, meaning when he had died.

"Two weeks." Olivia involuntarily let a sob escape from her throat.

_If I only could…_

Don took hold of Olivia's wrists and held them together, pulling her hands away from the sheet. Olivia's face dropped to Don's shoulder as the sobs came forth and wracked her body. He let go of her wrists and moved from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed, letting his hands connect over her back. Olivia's arms pressed close to her chest as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh…it's okay. Just let it all out." At Don's words Olivia just cried harder.

Don gently ran a hand up her back and began stroking her hair, gently soothing her.

After five minutes of crying heavily, Olivia had quieted down. She turned her head from being buried into Don's shoulder to gazing at the wall. A few stray tears still slipped down her cheek and across her nose before dropping onto Don's shoulder but the sobs had stopped. Olivia's breathing had settled into a deep rhythmical pattern creating a sort of hypnotic state for both of them.

_Come on angel, come on, come on, darling…_

"It'll be okay." Don whispered after another five minutes.

"Thank you." Olivia replied, sitting up and wiping her face with fingers.

"Get better." Don replied, giving Olivia's knee a gentle squeeze before getting up from the bed and turning to leave, "I mean it Olivia; it'll be okay. Maybe not right now or even in a couple of weeks but it'll be okay." And with that he pulled the door open and left.

_If I only could…_

Olivia sat back against her pillows, a couple more tears slipping down her cheeks. She wasn't quite ready to be on her own again yet and for the first time in her life she admitted it to herself. She slid out of her bed and dragged the IV stand with her. She gently padded across to Elliot's bed and stood there a moment, debating whether or not she should wake him.

_And I'd get him to swap our places…_

Elliot opened his eyes, sensing Olivia standing over him. He took in her slightly disheveled appearance and knew what she needed immediately. He lifted his bed covers and shuffled back a bit, allowing her to slip in next to him. Olivia faced away from him, but she was still close enough to feel his chest rise against her back as he took each breath.

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

Elliot dropped the covers and pulled them up the tiniest bit higher before sliding his arm across the blankets sit across Olivia's waist, pulling her flush against his torso.

_Come on, baby, come on, come on, darling…_

Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled as she closed her eyes, Elliot doing the same.

_Let's exchange the experience…_

No words were needed as they slipped softly into the darkness of sleep together.

_There's a thunder in our hearts, baby…_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so I rambled alot up the top and now I'm going to ramble alot here:**

**Has anyone ever tried frozen milk? Yes? No? Okay, well if you want to. Put a glass of milk in the freezer for about an hour...I'm not sure how long really, just keep checking it. You don't want it to be completely frozen 'cause it'll get this whole pointy dome thing going on and it'll turn yellowish and slimy and it'll taste rank. Anyway, when it's satisfactorily frozen ontop shove a spone in and break it up and it'll be all slushyish. It tastes nice...unless you're lactose intolerant...then I don't recommend it.**

**When I was in year one my two favourite words were 'Vibrant' and 'Shimmer'.**

**Hmmm...what else...I hate snails...and slugs...I mean I will scream if I come into contact with one. I had one on my leg once - miniscule - and I ran around the house screaming at the top of my lungs 'get it off me, get it off me' as my sister, her friend and my mum sat on the couch laughing their heads off. Seriously, I hate them with a passion...also worms, witchety grubs...anything without legs really (not including snakes) or anything with more than eight legs. Spiders only scare me when they're big and hairy, or bigger than my hand.**

**Okay, anyone want to here more bizzare stories about me sould drop a review and I'll update and tell you about 'speedy' and my sisters snail loving days as well as...Hmmm...what's another good story...the time I accidentally got high off chemicals.**

**How's that?**

**Good?**

**Okay.**

**Review then.**

**♥ Curses...**

**xoxo**

**P.S. Hahaha. Long authors' notes. ☻**


	11. Let Me Steal This Moment

**Author's note - **

**This is for NettieC - I hope this brightens the ending to your seriously crappy week.**

**Disclamier: I have a whole bunch a papers and other crap filling my desk - none of them say I own the rights to SVU. Bitch please!!**

**Probably should warn you that this is the final chapter.**

* * *

Hot breath. 

_Let me steal this moment from you now…_

Smooth against her neck and made her shiver. Her mind was playing tricks on her, spinning into this insane world of bright colours and gore. Everything kept jumping out at her but was never really there and suddenly it was Simon's funeral except darker. Rain pelting down through cracks and gaping holes in the old roof and melting away sad faces to form ghoulish stares and dripping eyes and gnashing teeth, flesh seeping blood, coating the church in a thick layer of red. Her throat was constricting as she struggled to breathe, the air becoming thick with fear. All the creatures attacking each other in harsh speed of terror, tearing at each other and smearing their fates across it all. She looked down to see blood on her hands, making her stumble backwards and force down the contents of her stomach. The church was now spinning, being goaded on by the stench of blood filling her senses as it made its way into her nose and down her throat, sending her into a swaying motion, making it impossible to focus on one thing as she fell without ever hitting the ground but not going any lower.

And then she saw him.

Elliot.

Staggering towards her; bloodstained shirt and panic white skin. He was mumbling, telling her to run but she couldn't. She couldn't move, couldn't leave; stuck in a spinning vortex which seemed to be going at break neck speeds but slow at the same time. The blood was spattering, covering her in small blots as she began to come to a stop. Elliot stood for a moment, sheer terror on his face before a shot fired, the bullet passing straight through and ricocheting off a stone wall. Elliot fell to his knees as blood pored from the gaping whole in his chest.

"_Goodbye Olivia."_ He whispered, the world pausing for a single moment as if to recognize the eerie calm before the storm.

_BANG!!_

_Be running up that hill…_

The huge blast echoed through the church but nothing moved other than a slight tremor until a second blast sounded and rich life coated everything and a shrilling scream resonated through the black-red mess.

Olivia's scream.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elliot's eyes shot open at the sound of Olivia's scream shattering his ear.

She shot up panting, her chest heaving with the effort to force oxygen into her lungs, her throat quickly became tight as her chest constricted and she began coughing.

_And I'd get him to swap our places…_

"Shhhh, Livvy, calm down, it was just a nightmare." Elliot whispered, his hand resting on her lower back.

Flashes of her nightmare cursed her vision when she blinked; increasing her heart rate and making it impossible to focus on what was reality.

Elliot sat up and touched Olivia's shoulder. She turned to him, her eyes full of terror. His gaze shook her awake and her shocked silence broke into sobs. Her cries were short as she gasped for air, tears spilling down her cheeks as her hands pressed to the sides of her face; her thumbs under her ears as her fingers framed her forehead, the tips overlapping.

_With no problems…_

Elliot pulled Olivia to him and lay back down, holding her gently against him. Olivia's hands fell to cover her face as she cried; her knee's bent the slightest bit and pressed against Elliot's, needing as much contact with him as possible.

Elliot had one arm acting as a pillow for Olivia, resting under her head as his hand played with her hair. His other arm was holding her close to him, rubbing her back up and down, up and down; his fingers gently working out her tension.

_And if I only could…_

Elliot stayed quiet and let Olivia cry. Simon's death had been rough on her. Every time she thought she had something solid in her life, someone who could love her unconditionally because they shared the same blood they were taken away. He wasn't going to pressure her into telling him what her dream was about, what had upset her so much that he was holding her as she cried but he would listen when she was ready.

Olivia's sobs slowed after a bit a soon she was silent as tears continued to run down her cheeks. Elliot's hands were calming, hot on her skin as they slid under the fabric, through the gap in her gown but she needed more, she needed to feel him, all of him, know that he was there. She needed something stronger.

_You…_

Olivia looked up at Elliot, holding his serene blue gaze before closing her eyes and gently brushing her lips against his. Elliot let their lips linger for a moment before pulling back slowly, realizing he couldn't take advantage of Olivia when she was feeling so vulnerable.

"Liv, we can't-" Elliot was quickly cut off by Olivia's lips being pressed back against his, fire immediately sparking between them.

_You and me…_

He had no time to try and get his brain to form a coherent thought before she had gracefully slipped her tongue between his parted lips and was dueling with his own.

His mind finally caught up with his body and he quickly realised what they were doing. Once again he pulled back and looked into Olivia's watery eyes.

"Liv, we can't do this." He whispered.

"Elliot, please." Olivia replied in a hushed voice, blinking back some already rebellious tears as a few rolled down her cheeks.

"Liv…" Elliot gently stroked her cheek and brushed away a few of the tears.

"Please Elliot, I need this. I need to feel you. I need to feel alive. Please…" Olivia choked back a sob as she fought for a stronger voice of reason to kick in but not receiving any help from her common sense.

Elliot could see it, he could see the want and the terror as well as the need clearly dancing in her eyes. She didn't need him to feed her urges; she needed him to make her feel, to help her forget even for just a moment.

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder…_

His only reply was planting his lips gently against hers, feeling a few more of her tears trickle down her face and mingling with their kiss, "I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry you're hurting," he her jaw, "I'm sorry you can't feel." He kissed her neck.

The tears had become more frequent but she refused to let her emotions enter her voice, "Trust me," she whispered, "I'm beginning to feel."

_There's a thunder in our hearts, baby…_

Elliot hovered above her as he moved back to her lips, kissing them softly and running his tongue along them, he began kissing the side of her face, kissing the trails her tears had made.

Olivia shifted her legs so they were hooked around Elliot's and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him back, harder, slipping her tongue into his mouth and demanding he taste her anguish, her pain, her suffering. She kissed him with force as her hands slid up his arms to meet at the base of his neck.

_Let's exchange the experience…_

She quickly began undoing the strings of his gown, tugging at them before dropping lower down his back and undoing the other knot. She felt the gown drop from under the covers and on to her. She quickly pushed it aside and let him set about undoing her own gown. His fingers fumbled with the knot at her neck before running down her back as she raised herself slightly, pressing against him as his fingers fumbled with the second knot.

She moaned at the contact when he gently thrust against her, earning a groan of his own.

"Liv, are you sure about this?" Elliot asked soothingly, pressing his forehead against hers.

He felt her nod before she kissed his shoulder and pulled away her gown, leaving them both in their underwear. Olivia moved her hands to rest on his broad shoulders as his own moved to unclip her bra. He made quick work of the clasp and Olivia dropped her arms briefly as he slid the garment off her body. He pressed a kiss to the side of her breast before moving to her ear and murmuring "you're beautiful."

Elliot dropped her bra somewhere under the covers as he felt he foot smoothing up his leg before hooking into the waist band of his boxer briefs and dragging them down. Elliot kissed her more as his fingers hooked into her bikini briefs and he pulled them down, letting her wriggle out of them and toe them off.

Olivia hooked her ankles over his back and began pulling him towards her entrance.

"Livia?" Elliot once again asked if she was sure.

"Elliot, please." Olivia breathed, her weepy emotions betraying her once again as tears threatened to fall.

Elliot saw her emotions playing out in her eyes but chose to trust her. HE kissed her gently before looking into her deep chocolate pools.

She could hear his question in his eyes, "Don't worry about it. I trust you, we'll be fine." She answered about the obvious absence of a condom.

He kissed her again, muffling both their moans as he slid into her. He felt at home, they were a perfect fit for each other which didn't surprise either of them in the least.

Eliot began to slide in and out of Olivia, each thrusting pushing her nightmare and fears further and further into the back of her mind as the lust infused fog clouded her thoughts.

She kissed Elliot deeply, nibbling on his lower lip before swishing her tongue over in and dipping between his parted lips. Olivia bucked up against him, matching each thrust as she felt the pressure building, feeling the need to call out.

She moaned as his lips dropped from hers and began sucking on the flesh of her neck, making a slight popping sound as he lips let go of her now lightly bruised skin. He let his lips brush the under side of her jaw where the gauze was.

Olivia arched her body against his as his thumb lightly grazed her nipple, making her whimper as his hand cupped her breast and massaged in gently before his other hand moved to her other and doing the same.

He kissed her hard as her nails dug into his muscular back at the intensity of the emotion and pressure building in the absolute pit of her stomach.

She let out small cries and whimpers as Elliot dropped kisses across her jaw, continuing his ministrations on her breast and his thrusts into her. The combine sensations were driving her crazy as she arched up against him and matched his thrusts. Her hips couldn't stay still as she gripped his back and threw her head against the pillows.

"God, I'm- Oh god- so…so cl- oh god– close…" Olivia moaned as Elliot picked up his pace.

"I know Livvy." Elliot rumbled in her ear.

Elliot began to pump into her even faster and deeper as she thrashed beneath him.

"Oh god!!" Olivia whimpered, driving Elliot even closer to the edge himself.

Olivia's inner muscles were clenching around him insanely hard as he pushed into her. He could tell she was close as he reached between their slick bodies and let his fingertips graze across her clit as he pushed into her harder.

They both blew apart at the same time, Elliot quickly fastening his mouth over Olivia's, effectively muffling both their cries as they fell into the oblivion of bliss.

Elliot's spent body collapsed on top of Olivia, his head resting in the crook her neck. Both were panting heavily as the came down from their highs, each completely exhausted.

Olivia placed gentle kisses on Elliot's shoulder, her tongue darting out to lick the saltiness that she also tasted on her lips.

"Thanks you." She murmured after a couple minutes of just their heavy breathing.

"I'd do anything for you Olivia. I love you, you know that right?" Elliot shifted and kissed her temple.

"You- you what?" Olivia asked as she moved so she was now resting on her elbow.

Elliot shifted to his elbow as well, "I love you. What that insane nurse said made me think and I do, I love you." Elliot whispered, moving a stray piece of her behind her ear.

Elliot lay back down as Olivia shifted closer to him, resting her head on his chest, "You were gone. You got shot and Simon was dead and you were dead and all of a sudden there was this blast and I was completely alone. There was absolutely nothing." Olivia whispered.

Elliot quickly realised Olivia was talking about her nightmare and kissed the top of her head, "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." He whispered back.

"I know, I love you too." Olivia murmured, placing a quick kiss on his chest before resting against him again and closing her eyes.

"I know." Elliot replied, closing his eyes as well.

_You and me…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"You only need to press the button once." Emily huffed quietly as she walked into the Elliot and Olivia's room.

She noticed Olivia's bed was empty and was about to flick on the light before she noticed both detectives cuddled up together, quickly noting they were both naked but well covered.

She quietly tip-toed across the room and over to the bed, gently pulling the small remote out from under Elliot's arm, where his hand was tangled in Olivia's hair. She quickly hung the device on the wall and smiled to herself before crossing the room once more and closing the door quietly.

Elliot shifted in his sleep and pulled Olivia closer, knowing if he had so much as breathed as if he was awake, Emily would have launched into her rant.

_God bless that woman._ Elliot thought.

_You and me, won't be unhappy…_

* * *

**I realised I should have tied some ends up but this is too good of a final chapter so I'll just tell you.**

**The guy with grendaes and the officer who originally told them not to go donw the tunnel - same peron - he was the rapist. they found his prints on the knife. Sadly 'coughnotcough' he was killed in prison because he was a cop and a rapist. Basically that's it...oh and everyone just sort of forgot about the tunnels. **

**So, I know I should do an epilogue but I suck at them and..well, for anyone who thinks I should do an epilogue: What does the above underlined bit look like. That can be my epilogue.**

**Stories:**

**Speedy was my pet snail for a week - tiny little fast buggar. And mysisters snail fettish consisted of cramming as many snails as she could into this giant terracotta pot.**

**As for me accidentally geting high - chimicals ina photo lab. We sat there singing our hearts out.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support with the story. You've all been really nice. For those that have read my other stories: Let me know what you want me to update next and it will be done.**

**Love you all loads;**

**Curses...**

**♥**


End file.
